


Time Will Tell

by Agent_Dimples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Romance, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn, agnst, engame, faking dating trope, pinning, smutty fluff??, standing up to homophobia, under cover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Dimples/pseuds/Agent_Dimples
Summary: Takes place after 2x07, when Maggie asks to just be friends.The awkward aftermath of the kiss and the rejection. Alex and Maggie have to go undercover and pretend to be a married couple, things get awkward and interesting. This is a slow-burn but wont take to long -hopefully we will see-just a couple of chapters???, And when they get together things get hot and intense but also cute and adorable. I'm trying my best with this and i hope it is enjoyable.Follow me on tumblr for updates to this story : http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/





	1. The Only Solution... No Matter How Selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is anything that you want me to add to the story such as possible prompts and i'll see what i can add in which fits with my vision for this story.

\---  
Alex had spent the whole day thinking and stressing about the pool game she promised Maggie, after she showed up at Kara's door last night, and to be honest she was nervous. She never really had a problem focusing on her job until today, all thoughts were on tonight, and what could happen. 

"Hey, is everything alright with Alex?" Winn asked as soon as Kara entered the DEO after catching a rouge alien.

Kara laughed, 

" yes, why?" she asked in her usual chipper voice.

" That's why" Winn pointed across to Alex's desk, where she was sitting.

Alex's head was placed on top of her arms which were crossed and placed on her desk, staring at nothing with a look on her face Kara barely recognised, she had hardly ever seen Alex so nervous or worried about anything that didn't involve her, and she felt her heart drop for her sister. She walked over but stopped short, she watched her sister for a few seconds before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and felt Alex tense under the contact. 

"Hey," Kara said with a soft voice as she knew her sister was hurting.

" Look, you don't have to go tonight, if you don't want to"

Alex looked up at Kara and sighed, 

"I know, it's just, I don't want to lose her either you know?, even if that means we are only going to be friends" Alex took a deep breath in.

"It's just she makes me feel safe and she understands me and I'm not sure I'm ready to lose that just yet, but I'm so nervous Kara, I have no idea what I'm going to do or say, or how I should act around her anymore" and with those words her eyes glazed over with what were meant to be tears but they were quickly brushed away.

"Alex" Kara breathed, as she sat down on the seat next to Alex and took her hands in hers.

" Just be yourself, and if you don't want to talk about what happened, just change the subject, talk about work or something, I'm sure Maggie will understand" she gave her sister a reassuring smile and Alex seemed to relax slightly. 

"Thank you" Alex breathed and gave Kara a weak but thankful smile.  
\---  
Alex decided to get to Billards early, so she can have a drink before Maggie got there, a bit of liquid courage in her system so she could make it through the night. She approached the Bar and M'gann's face looked concerned when she saw Alex.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked kindly.

Alex looked a little taken aback by that at first but then she gave a small smile, 

"Oh, um , yeah, everything's fine, I'll take a beer please"

M'gann grabbed her a beer and slid it across the counter to Alex who caught it and took a sip quickly. M'gann watched her with a close eye for a second and could tell something was wrong, but decided not to push it, so she decided to put her hand on the counter in front of Alex and told her to have a good night and that's she here for her if she needs to talk, then walked away to serve another customer. 

Alex picked up her beer and walked to one of the booths in the far corner, and sat down. She stared at the bottle in her hands and noticed they were trembling slightly. She released her grip of the bottle and clenched her fists, then rubbed her palms on her thighs. She took a couple deep breathes to steady her nerves, which only helped slightly.

'What am I doing?' she thought, 'Why am I so nervous?'

Whilst she was having her internal monologue Maggie entered the bar and looked around. She spotted Alex and made her way over only stopping at the bar to grab a drink. She took a deep breath as she approached.

"Danvers" She beamed, giving Alex her full smile, dimples and all, whist sliding into the booth, sitting across the table from her.

Alex looked up and couldn't believe how beautiful the woman sitting in front of her was, and she kicked herself at the thought. They were friends, at least they are trying to be.

"Hey" she replied weakly giving Maggie a small smile in return.

Maggie couldn't help but notice that Alex was being distant, but understood that she was still hurting from her rejection. She could see it in her eyes when she looked at her, the pain she had caused and her smile faded. She hated seeing Alex like this, hated thinking that Alex thought she didn't like her back, because truthfully Maggie really liked Alex, way more than she thought was possible, and way more than she should, but she didn't want to get involved with someone who potentially only likes her because she is the only other gay woman she knows, she couldn't risk her heart again, especially now after just being dumped. But she also didn't want to hurt Alex, because if her last girlfriends words were anything to go by all she did was cause pain and she didn't want that to happen to Alex. So being friends was the only solution she could think of that allowed her to keep seeing Alex, to keep being around her, to keep her in her life, no matter how selfish she felt about it. Because she was telling the truth when she said she didn't want to imagine her life without Alex in it.

Maggie realized that they had been sitting there in silence looking at each other for a while, both of them not knowing what to say.

" So um, how was your day?" Maggie asked shyly then proceeded to take a sip of her beer.  
\---


	2. "Maybe there was hope for them yet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex , Maggie and Kara(Supergirl) at a crime scene together, leading up to the undercover operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up the undercover operation which will be happening hopefully in the next chapter, where they go undercover to reveal the perpetrators of this murder.

It's been 3 days since their meeting at the alien bar, and Alex has been keeping her distance, not out of any reason in particular, only because she needed time, because truthfully, although she enjoyed spending time with Maggie, recently it just made her sad. She couldn't help her feelings, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering every time Maggie smiled or laughed, or did that adorable little thing when she scrunched up her face when she missed the ball whilst playing pool. Alex needed time, she needed to try move on and she couldn't do that, when every time she was around Maggie, all she could do was think about that kiss, and how good it felt, before her world seemed to fall apart at the sound of the word 'friend'. 

Maggie hated the radio silence she was getting from Alex but didn't want to push her. Alex had asked for some time after they played pool the other night, and Maggie had agreed. She knew that this was going to be hard but she wasn't expecting to feel this empty. There was a life sized whole in her life and that whole was Alex. She sighed heavily, slumping back into her chair and played with her pen, thinking back to that night in the bar, when this whole mess began.

The Kiss that Maggie was not expecting to enjoy as much as she did, she wasn't expecting her heart to flutter, but it did, more than she had ever felt before and that scared her. Scared her so much that she couldn't risk it, at least not now. 

She told herself that what she did was right, it had been the right choice, she couldn't afford to think differently. But why did she feel like she had made the biggest mistake of her life? She was so lost in thought she hadn't heard the phones ringing and the commotion of the department until one of the officers shouted her name. 

"Sawyer!"

" Yeah" She sat up quickly scanning the room, "um, Hey, What going on?" she asked a nearby officer, pointing with her pen confused as to why everyone was running around frantic.

" 3 dead bodies found hanging down by the Bay" 

"Sawyer! This one's yours" The chief shouted across the floor.

Maggie grabbed her gun from her draw and put it in her holster, and grabbed her jacket and keys as she made her way out. She hurried to the crime scene only to find that the dead bodies were not human but alien. Her heart sank at the sight, she had spoken to all of them briefly at the alien bar and they were really nice, and to see them hung up like pieces of meat in a butchery made her feel sick to her stomach.

Alex arrived shortly after Maggie, and was happy that Maggie had her back to her and hadn't notice she was there, she wasn't ready to talk to her right now. But she felt bad, she had seen these aliens at the bar and knew Maggie knew them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kara.

"Hey, everything alright?" Kara picked up immediately.

" Hey, we need you down at the bay now" Alex said quickly, then hung up. Supergirl arrived shortly after and landed right next to Alex.

Maggie saw Supergirl arrive and land in her usual hero pose, hands on the hips, while she walked closer to the bodies with Alex right beside her. Maggie wondered how long Alex had been there as she watched her and Supergirl closely. Alex briefed Kara with the little information she did have.

" Three victims tied up by their feet with their hands tied behind their backs, this wasn't a random attack" Alex stated noting the facts. 

Kara's face dropped at the sight of the aliens, she was normally brazen on crime scenes, but this got to her. The sight of aliens being tied up like they are nothing. These were people like her, just searching for a new start, a safe place and they had been murdered. 

Alex noticed Kara's demeanor change and placed a hand on her forearm. Kara turned to face Alex, her eyes stinging with tears. 

"Alex" she whimpered, 

"I- I don't know if I can deal with th- this" She finished shakily, looking down to the floor.

Alex went into full protective sister mode, and took Kara by her shoulders and spun her around so they were face to face. Maggie watched intrigued from a distance as to how easily Alex moved Supergirl's body and knew that Supergirl was allowing herself to be, as Alex couldn't have done it otherwise, no Human could.

Alex placed her fingers on Kara's chin and pushed her head up so that she could look into her eyes, 

"Look" Alex started with a little breath,

"I know this is hard on you, I ca-can't even imagine... but I wouldn't have called you down here if I didn't think we needed you on this" She continued slowly, trying to give Supergirl some courage through her eyes.

"whoever did this, they're still out there" she motioned with her hand,

" And we need Supergirl, to stop them, before they do this to more innocent people" both of her hands were placed squarely on Supergirl's shoulders again, she hoped she was getting though to Kara.

Kara stepped forward pulling Alex into a hug, and whispered a thank you into her ear. Alex smiled as she sank into the hug, relieved that she had helped Kara gain a better grip of the situation. Alex stepped back and looked into Kara's eyes.

"you good?" She asked, and Kara only nodded in response.

Maggie was aware of the intense feeling making its way to the surface. The more she saw of Alex and Supergirl. together acting the way they were the more intense the feeling got, and the more she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't stand it. The feeling of Jealousy rising to the surface making her feel cold and she snapped at a detective close by for doing nothing. She felt bad and immediately apologized, there were too many feelings running around in side of her, sadness, pain, jealousy, it was too much for her to deal with right now.

Alex felt more comfortable approaching Maggie with Kara by her side, it didn't make her feel any better about the situation though, she still felt her heart pang as her eyes met Maggie's briefly before she pulled them away quickly. 

"What have you got?" Supergirl asked directly looking at Maggie, trying to avoid looking at the aliens hung up behind her.

Maggie looked between Alex and Supergirl briefly, noting that Alex was not looking at her but rather at something in the distance, her face unreadable.

"The bodies were found early this morning by a ship passing by, captain called it in and so did multiple passengers, coroner estimates they have been here since at least 10pm last night" She stated the facts as coolly as she could without her voice breaking, this was hard for her and she couldn't even lean on Alex for support.

"Bodies were hung up by their feet with their hands tied behind their backs, throats slit post-mortem, and there is a X cut into each of their backs, its either the serial killers trade mark, or they were branded. It looks like these aliens have been kept locked up for a while, there's heavy bruising around the wrists, suggesting they have been tied up for a long period of ti-time" Maggie choked out the last word, and saw Alex eyes flicker with concern which made her feel a little better.

Alex looked over to Supergirl to read if she was ok after hearing the gruesome details, and noted she looked only mildly sad, but Alex could tell she was hiding her actual feelings. 

"Could this have any connection to the fight club, we infiltrated a few weeks ago?" Alex asked now looking straight at Maggie, who stumbled slightly over the branch next to her foot at the eye contact. 

"Um We-We're not sure yet, possibly, I mean its definitely something to look into" Maggie hated how nervous she was feeling and how her mouth and body were not helping her mask it. 

Alex nodded at Maggie, and Maggie could tell she was trying to keep whatever they had strictly professional and unemotional, and her heart dropped.

Kara watched the two of them interacting and could literally see the tension with her x-ray vision, they were both being as awkward as the other, but Kara noted that Alex was being colder whilst Maggie was sending Supergirl small death glares which confused her to no end. What had she done?

"Danvers, um, do you maybe uh- " Maggie stuttered,

" Want to work this one together? I mean we did work the fight club case, and if this is connected then um..." 

"Sure" Alex responded a bit more friendly, noting how shaken and scared Maggie seemed which was out of character for her.

"I mean it does make sense to work together on this one" She added with a smile that reached her eyes.

Maggie smiled, maybe there was hope for them yet.


	3. What have I gotten Myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter leads up to Alex and Maggie going undercover, It is pretty important in the fact that it shows how the are going to interact with each other, and what is Maggie keeping from Alex???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, holiday season made it hard for me to write, didn't have much down time. But hopefully this goes down alright. Let me know in the comments.

Alex was busy scanning a screen with Winn trying to find a lead on the case when her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

"Danvers" She answered.

"Um- Hey Alex..." Maggie stammered nervously.

"Detective Sawyer" She responded coolly, turning around and walking away from the desk.

"Um- yeah hey- listen, we found a lead on the case involving the 3 dead bodies, and um - an undercover mission is being set up and I was wondering if- if you would like to team up?" She was falling over her words, heart beating fast ready for Alex's rejection.

"You mean go undercover with you?" Alex asked amused at how nervous Maggie was sounding. 

"Uh- Yeah" She laughed it off "That's what I meant" She chuckled nervously on the other end off the line.

"ok" Alex dragged out, confused as to how un-Maggie, Maggie was sounding.

"Ok, great" Maggie just about squealed in delight, reminding Alex of an excited Kara Danvers.

"I'll pick you up on Wednesday and we will head out- oh and wear something casual, and pack a bag" She clicked the call off, not wanting to answer any questions as to what the undercover mission involved. She was scared that if Alex knew she wouldn't agree to do it. Even though she secretly hated herself for doing this, she just wanted to spend time with Alex, they hadn't spent time together away from work in what felt like forever, and even though this would still technically be considered work, Maggie knew that there would be moments where there would be down time and those are the moments she was -more than she wanted- looking forward to.

The week seemed to drag by, Maggie worked a few small cases around the city, catching the bad guys, but otherwise National City was relatively quiet. Most of her time was spent playing with her pen at her desk waiting impatiently to go pick Alex up and get to their mission. She was determined to bring down Roulette and make things right with Alex even if it was the last thing she did, so why not kill two birds with one stone. 

\---

Finally it was Wednesday and Maggie was a nervous wreck, she had packed her bag 5 times every time forgetting something important.  
She had texted Alex the day before confirming on a pick up location and time both agreeing upon the DEO so there Maggie sat at 10:00AM staring at her open chat with Alex on her phone willing herself to type 'I'm here' but couldn't get her fingers to move. 

She sat in the car she had been given for the mission, going for a more subtle look rather than a city police vehicle, when she noticed Supergirl fly above her and land to her left and walk over. She saw Supergirl's face turn to surprised and rolled the window down.

"Hey" She said way more confidently than she thought she was capable of under the circumstances.

"Maggie?" Supergirl stated confused, seeing her in a soccer moms van was the last thing she was expecting.

Maggie smirked at Supergirl, her confusion completely understandable, Maggie herself gave her captain the same face when she saw the vehicle her had picked out for the mission. 

"It's for the undercover mission" She clarified motioning to the car, she suspected Alex had told her and she was right. 

"I really wasn't expecting to see you, I mean I only came down because I saw that this vehicle had been sitting here a while and to be honest it looked somewhat suspicious" Supergirl stated relaxing from her hands on hips superhero pose to crossing her arms casually. 

"Does Alex know you're here?" She continued and noticed the flash of panic that came over Maggie's smirk.

"Oh, um- no actually" She stumbled and rubbed her hands together and Supergirl could hear her heart rate double at the mention of Alex's name.

"I'll let her know you're here" and with a whoosh she was gone leaving Maggie sitting alone with only her nerves to keep her company.

\---

"Maggie's downstairs" Kara said mater of factly, she still wasn't too fond of her after she broke her sisters heart.

Alex looked up as she heard the words and immediately her hand went for her phone in her back pocket to check if she had missed her call but there was nothing, no missed call, no text, no nothing. she looked down briefly a small pout graced her lips in confusion, before her eyes flickered upwards to met her sisters concerned ones. she didn't say anything and just stepped forward to pull her sister into a hug.

"Ok, well, I guess I better get going" She said nervously, she had been completely fine up until this point, the time where she was actually going to see Maggie again, her palms getting moist just at the thought.

"Be careful" Kara stated but It came out as more of a question.

"Kara, I'll be fine" Alex laughed nervously but was glad for her sister concern.

Kara looked back skeptically not hearing the exact words she wanted to hear from her sister. 

" I'll be careful" Alex clarified and saw her sisters eyes soften with relief. 

Kara pulled her in once more, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm only a call away if you need me, I love you" 

Alex squeezed Kara tightly before letting go and gave her a small smile.

"I love you too" 

Alex picked up her duffel bag from her desk and flung it over her shoulder and headed out.  
\---  
Maggie had gotten out of the car and was pacing slightly, hands creating nervous circles between each other. She had put herself in quiet a predicament, and she wasn't sure if Alex was going to even participate once she found out what they were going to be doing. She, herself was not sure if this was the stupidest thing she had ever done, and she honestly was terrified if this doesn't go well she could potentially loose Alex forever.

She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the Agent approach from behind.

Before Alex announced herself, she watched the Detective with curiosity. She was walking in a slight circle in front of this big silver family car, fiddling with her hands and muttering something under her breathe, which made Alex raise an eyebrow. She felt her heart clench at the sight, but shook any thoughts about how cute the scene unfolding before her was from her mind.

"Detective Sawyer" The words came out colder than she wished they had, and she saw Maggie's brown eyes grow wide as she jumped slightly, obviously startled at the sudden intrusion of the internal monologue she was having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Chapter 4 now and should be up in the next couple days, if not tomorrow? I know this wasn't the best chapter but I just wanted to get something out there. lemme know what you think and what do you guys think Maggie isn't telling Alex? 
> 
> Next chapter involves the undercover mission, and some uncomfortable situations that will play out between Alex and Maggie...


	4. Nothing Fake about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the car ride to their 'new lives' (undercover operation) and Alex finally finds out why Maggie has been secretive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy x

Maggie spun around, shocked out her internal thoughts to see an Alex Danvers standing there pouting slightly, eyes closed as if she were mad at herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Alex said friendlier than she had sounded previously with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Startled? ha ha no-no I'm - You didn't startle me" Maggie countered trying to play it off.

"Tell that to your face" Alex laughed and walked closer pointing casually to Maggie who was now turning a light shade of pink. 

Maggie just stared at her, no words were being processed once she actually took in Alex's outfit. She wore black yoga pants-which hugged all the right places and showed of Alex's leg muscles-, black trainers and a dark grey pocket t-shirt with sunglasses atop her head, and Maggie was sure she had stopped breathing. 

"Ready to go?" Alex asked cautiously as she wasn't sure why Maggie was standing so still.

"Ready? yes haha ready let's get going" Maggie retreated back to the driver's side and climbed in while Alex put her bag in the trunk next to Maggie's. 

'Calm down Maggie'  
\---  
They spent the first 20 minutes of the drive in silence, Alex occupied with the case files Maggie had given her as she got in.

Maggie stole glances at Alex, loving the way her eyes scrunched in the corners as she flipped through the pages, she pinched the bridge of her nose and leant forward to dig in her bag.

Alex didn't have bad eye sight, but she didn't have great eye sight either. So she reached for her bag and dug out her glasses case, flicked it open and placed the frames on her eyes and settled back to carry on reading.

'God why does she have to be cute?' Maggie cursed internally.

Maggie switched the radio on to try distract her from her thoughts, but immediately regretted it when Echosmith's ' Tell her you love her' came streaming into the silent car filling it with words Maggie only wished she could speak which made Maggie tense.

'Tell her the honest truth  
you treat her better.  
Make sure to see it through  
Don't be just everything she wants  
be everything she needs.  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her, too'

Maggie was holding the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white, and her heart clenched in her chest as Alex looked up from the files as she heard the last line.

' Oh, hurry time is running out  
But don't you run away, run away  
Before you tell her you love her'

Maggie could feel Alex eyes boring holes into the side of her head and she knew she was bright red, she had felt the warmth rise instantly up her neck and into her cheeks. And she was thankful for her tan skin hiding her blush slightly. 

'Speak what your heart wants you to'

And with that Maggie quickly turned the radio off, the last line lingering in her head.  
She looked over to Alex who was staring at her. If only her mind would let her.

She carried on driving in silence for a few more minutes before she spoke up.

"Hey Alex, can we talk?" Maggie asked quietly.

"What about?" Alex asked defensively.

"Um , about what happened a few weeks ago -at the bar" Maggie uttered slowly and carefully, but she instantly saw Alex tense to the subject matter.

"Just hear me out ok?" Maggie asked with a small smile on her face, and Alex slightly nodded in agreement.

"Firstly I just want to say I'm sorry, but I really did mean what I said when I said I didn't want to imagine my life without you" She paused making sure she could continue and when she saw the curious look on Alex's face she carried on.

"I know you think I turned you down because you think I don't like you, but Alex that couldn't be farther than the truth, it's just the times not right, right now" She finished.

She could admit to herself that she had very strong feelings for Alex, it was undeniable. She would be stupid if she didn't know how much she cared for Alex, and she wasn't stupid. But she had just gotten dumped and she wasn't ready to jump into this with Alex, not yet, especially if she could hurt her, and she didn't want Alex to be her rebound even if she had started falling for her before her relationship was over.

"Can we just start fresh, and actually try be friends" She added and saw the last bit of hope drain from Alex's eyes, which made her talk a deep breath and close her eyes briefly while waiting for a response.

"I suppose we can" Alex replied, calmer than she thought she could manage. She finally could let this go, she had been holding on for weeks for a slight glimpse of hope, but Maggie had been so sweet, so gentle with her and she could finally see herself moving on. It would still take time but it was now a possibility. Even if she did want the opposite.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going and what our identities are?" Alex questioned, she had been meaning to ask once she had finished with the files but now felt like the perfect time to change the subject.

"Don't get mad ok?" Maggie laughed nervously, and Alex raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement.

'Why would I get mad?'

"Ok so we found out that all 3 aliens had been staying in a residential area called 'veil springs' which is where we are going" She looked to Alex and took a deep breath.

"And we are going to be 'moving into the neighbourhood' " she air quoted with her fingers from her steering wheel.

Before she could continue Alex's phone buzzed 'DEO' and she quickly answered giving Maggie an apologetic look. 

"Danvers" She answered.

"Alex, is everything alright? you know with you know who?" Kara whispered into the phone.

"Yes, everything is fine" She smiled " Supergirl" She added for good measure, she knew Maggie had seen the caller ID.

Maggie tensed and there it was again, that feeling whenever Alex was with supergirl, or talking to or about her. She couldn't shake it as hard as she tried. 

Alex was still talking to Kara when Maggie pulled up outside of a very pretty house.

"Supergirl, I've got to go we just arrived" 

"Ok, well just be safe "

"Always" Alex breathed lovingly which made Maggie's blood boil and she got out the car quickly. 

Alex hung up and followed Maggie to the front door.

"You good at improv Danvers?" Maggie questioned a little annoyed.

"I was trained for any situation Sawyer" Alex gave back.

"Good" Was all Maggie said before she knocked on the door, a middle aged woman answered in a grey pant suit. 

"Ah, you must be the new owners, I'm Stephanie Fairfeild, the real estate agent, nice to meet you" She outstretched her hand and Maggie meet it half way shaking it.

"And can I just say you two make a beautiful couple" Alex's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Maggie gave her a weak smile, she hadn't gotten round to explaining their whole back story.

"But don't worry people round her are very accepting, you shouldn't find any problems" She winked.

"Thank you" Alex smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist making Maggie's heart flutter.

"I just need you to sign the paper work and we're all set to go" Stephanie motioned to the entrance table that had a few papers and a pen laying in wait. 

Alex and Maggie signed the papers and handed them over, Alex's arm found its way back to the small of Maggie's back as they said their goodbyes and closed the door. Her arm lingering longer than was necessary and Maggie closed her eyes into the embrace. 

Alex removed her arm and Maggie instantly missed the contact her lips forming a slight pout, as Alex walked further into their new house running her hand through her hair. 

"You ok?" Maggie asked, she wasn't sure how Alex was feeling now knowing that they had to pretend to be a couple. She was surprised at how well Alex played her part earlier not seeming fazed but it was all an act and Maggie needed to check on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine could've done with a heads up though" She smirked kindly at the detective.

Alex was on the fence with this plan, half of her thinking it's the worst idea possible and it could eventually hurt her even more and the other half was excited that she was going to be able to be close to Maggie no matter how fake it was because she knew there was nothing fake about her feelings for the woman standing in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked this. I decided to post two chapters today because i hadn't updated in a while. let me know what you think it would be highly appreciated.


	5. I Could hold your hand forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie pretend to be a couple, and inner thoughts and feeling are revealed (To reader)

They settled into their temporary home, Maggie took the spare bedroom while Alex took the main. The rest of the day was quiet neither of them speaking much before retreating to bed that night. 

The next morning Alex woke up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, loving the way the warm water ran down her body, loosening her muscles and waking her up. 

Maggie was up already, and was downstairs making coffee, when she decided to go ask Alex how she likes it. She knocked on her bedroom door but there was no response, so she opened the door slightly, and she instantly heard the sound of running water mixed with the sound of Alex's voice and realized she was singing.

'You've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around you'

She was about to close the door and leave, not wanting to invade Alex's privacy but she was hypnotized, and couldn't move when she heard the next line.

'Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart'

Maggie felt a tear run down her cheek, Alex was signing with so much pain in her voice, and Maggie knew it was about her. 

'Tell me I'm not crazy  
I'm not asking for a lot  
Just that you're honest with me  
My pride is all I've got'

Alex had been listening to this song nonstop since Maggie had rejected her, and she hadn't meant to start signing it but, she just had, and it felt good. As she turned off the water she sang the last line and it came out as if she were begging, and her voice cracked.

'And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free'

And with that Maggie closed the door quietly and ran downstairs letting her tears fall freely for a few minutes until she knew she had regain composure before Alex came down. 

\---

Alex walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Maggie sitting at the breakfast bar holding out a cup of coffee for her, hers to her lips only to be moved and replaced by a small smile.

"Morning" 

"Morning" Alex breathed out, seeing Maggie like this, so small and delicate and domestic, made her heart soar, it was definitely a sight she could get used to. She reached out and took the cup Maggie was offering and took a sip, instantly grateful, as she sent a friendly smile from behind her cup. 

"How did you know how I like it?" Alex questioned playfully, but genuinely curious.

"I didn't actually" Maggie laughed " Just figured you for a black coffee kinda gal" She shot a smile at Alex before turning around focusing on the files in front of her.

Alex sat down next to her, brushing her shoulder against Maggie's slightly causing both women to look at each other, Maggie feeling a shiver run over her exposed skin.

"So what's the plan, you still haven't exactly told me everything I should know" She smirked taking another sip of her coffee. 

"Well all 3 of the Aliens we found last week, were living on this street, and all seemed to go missing about a week apart from each other, according to witness reports" Maggie stated. 

"Each Alien also seemed to have different levels of bruising suggesting that some where held longer than others" Maggie continued.

"Any evidence linking this to Roulette?" Alex asked, she hadn't seen any connection between the two cases.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure it does" Maggie answered honestly.

"The only link we can find is that witnesses reported seeing a white van around the times of each kidnapping, exactly the same make and model as the van we saw when we were attacked as we were about to arrest the Brevok"

Alex looked at her telling her to continue.

"Each alien was reported missing after the weekly get together" Maggie finished.

"Weekly get together?" Alex questioned amused.

"Yeah, well apparently each week the residents gets together at the park at the end of the street and have a picnic/barbecue thing" Maggie chuckled matching Alex's amusement.

"Ok, so it's not just me that finds that strange" Alex laughed noticing Maggie also found it odd. 

"No, you're not" Maggie laughed lightly giving Alex a million watt smile complete with the dimples that Alex had fallen in love with. It was a couple seconds afterwards that Maggie realized they were staring deep into each other's eyes and looked away quickly clearing her throat. 

Alex noticed Maggie tense and felt her heart sink, she was really hoping that this 'friend' thing would work out, She really liked being around Maggie, she could be herself without any fear of judgement.

"So what's the plan for today?" Alex bumped Maggie's shoulder playfully, trying to ease the tension that had risen between them. 

"Well we are going to go introduce ourselves to our neighbors, so we can hopefully be invited to the barbecue this Friday"

"Whenever you're ready" She added taking a big gulp of her coffee and closing her eyes.

"I'm ready when you are Sawyer" Alex smiled kindly.

\---

"Shit!" Maggie exclaimed and ran upstairs leaving a very confused Alex standing by the door.

She came back down holding a little black box and handed it to Alex almost sheepishly.

Alex took the box curiosity filling her features, and opened the box to find a beautiful silver wedding band, and Alex looked up at Maggie eyes wide full of questions.

"Oh, by t-the way we're Married" Maggie stuttered and shrugged nervously.

Alex smirked at Maggie and slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Perfect fit'

Alex opened the door and motioned for Maggie to go first, and Maggie couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she walked out.

Maggie was a few paces ahead, as Alex fell behind whilst closing the door, so she skipped slightly to catch up and as she drew level she grabbed Maggie's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing her hand up to her lips and kissing her knuckles just above her matching wedding band.

"Danvers! What are you doing?" Maggie basically scream whispered, her heart swelling to the simple gesture, the felling of Alex's hand in hers, feeling so natural, so right. The feeling of Alex's lips touching her skin sending shocks throughout her body.

"People could be watching Sawyer, relax" Alex shot her a smile and Maggie felt the corners of her mouth raise unconsciously at how at ease Alex was with this. 

Little did she know that Alex had wanted to hold her hand ever since Maggie had grabbed hers weeks earlier.

They made their way across the street, smiling like teenagers, and to anyone passing by they would honestly look in love. They walked up a couple steps and Maggie knocked on the door. A few moments later they were looking into the kind face of an older gentleman.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, we just thought we would come and introduce ourselves, we just moved in across the street" Maggie outstretched her hand, which was meet with a warm firm handshake.

"Oh, it's so lovely to meet you two, I'm David, Patty come meet our new neighbors" He turned around and shouted into the house.

A few moments later, a small woman appeared and hurried to the door, a friendly smile plastered on her face. 

"Aww" She fawned looking at the two women on her doorstep, who proceeded to blush, "Don't you two make the cutest couple" She averted her attention to her husband as if asking him to agree with her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex, and this is Maggie" Alex placed her hand on the small of Maggie's back and gave her a tender smile, and Maggie could swear Alex held the world in her eyes. 

"It's so nice to get a young couple, like yourselves in the neighborhood" Patty motioned to the pair, who looked each other, Alex taking Maggie's hand in hers once more.

"How long have you two lovebirds been married?" David asked kindly, noticing the rings they both wore.

"It will be a year in February" Maggie responded quickly squeezing the hand in hers gently, and was surprised when she saw Alex looking at her lovingly. 

"Any children?"Patty asked excitedly and was met by a playful warning from her husband.

"Not yet" Alex jumped at the question, "But I think this one will make a wonderful mother, so hopefully soon" She added giving Maggie such a tender and honest smile that Maggie thought the world had stopped spinning.

And Maggie tensed at Alex's reply, because she felt her heart grow heavy, she could actually picture a life with Alex, A life like the one they were pretending to have. She could imagine moving to a suburb similar to the one they were in, having children, and growing old. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Alex rubbing her back lightly.

They spoke for a few minutes longer before they were invited to the barbecue that would be happening the following night. They made their way back to their house still hand in hand and as soon as they closed the door behind them Alex let go, even though everything in her body was screaming at her to hold on. But Maggie wanted to be friends, and she didn't want to overstep her boundaries once there was no longer a role to play, and they were in private.

Maggie instantly missed the contact, the warmth and familiarity of Alex's hand in hers, and her heart sank as she watched Alex walk further into the house, not seemingly affected by the loss of contact, but as Alex walked away she had to suppress the tears that were swelling in her eyes, as she wished she could hold that hand forever, because nothing had felt so comfortable in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so far this is my favorite one I've written. Please let me know what you think, always open for suggestions and critiques always hoping to improve my writing x


	6. I found Heaven in your Kiss or/ It feels so right with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets very Domestic, and cute. Maggie cooks dinner after Alex almost set fire to the house, followed by some fake fluff. Next chapter Things get heated between Alex and Maggie, and there may or may not be tears, followed by shouting... I'm going to leave it there
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want of course, haha. http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx And please let me know what you think, any notes I should consider using in my writing always looking to improve.

The night found Alex and Maggie sitting quietly in the living room not really knowing how to speak to each other. An awkward silence filling the space until Alex could no longer bear it.

"I'm going to go make dinner" She stated rising from her seat.

"You cook?" Maggie asked surprised.

Alex only gave a smug smile in response, she didn't want to tell Maggie that she actually had no idea how to make her way around a kitchen. She was Alex Danvers she could figure it out, or so she thought. Maggie sat there impressed, she honestly was glad they didn't have to order in again, she loved home cooked meals, they reminded her of home, growing up in Blue Springs, Nebraska surrounded by her family.  

\---

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed from the kitchen, clearly panicked.

Maggie rushed almost slipping across the floor in her fuzzy blue socks, to see the sight of a very frazzled Agent Danvers holding a flaming frying pan, which she proceeded to throw onto the counter with a clank.

"Danvers? What the Hell!?"

Maggie rushed over and quickly got the situation under control, putting the fire out and turning to the sheepish woman standing to her side.

Maggie raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for an explanation.

Alex laughed nervously.

"Ok, so maybe I don't really know how to cook..." She trailed off clapping her hands briefly before looking at the floor.

"Seriously?" Maggie laughed out, "How do you survive?"

"Kara and I normally order in" Alex shrugged.

"Danvers, that's not healthy, When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?"  Maggie understood the pressures of the job but she always made sure to have at least 3 home cooked meals a week.

"Umm" Alex bit her lip, deep in thought, trying to pin point her most recent memory of one , "I actually don't know, it's been a while" She concluded.

"Ok, go sit down!" Maggie ordered, "I'm cooking , because you need to know what you're missing out on"

Alex giggled and made her way out the kitchen obeying the smaller woman, glad she had stepped in because she was scared if she carried on she could've killed them, or at least given them food poisoning.

Maggie opened the fridge and was glad it had been stocked up- as it wasn't certain how long they would have to stay-, and looked around for ingredients she could use to put a dish together.

30 minutes later, Maggie came out of the kitchen holding two plates, the smell making its way around the living room and up Alex's nostrils and she had to stop herself from drooling . She placed the plates down on the table, and went straight back into the kitchen coming back out with two bottles of beer.

Maggie looked over to Alex a proud smile playing over her lips, motioning with her head for Alex to join her, which she did.

Sitting down Alex looked at the plate of food in front of her, and looked up to meet Maggie's eyes.

"Maggie" She breathed out, "It  looks delicious, what is it?"

"Chicken Scampi, its tender chicken with pasta, bell pepper, onion , garlic and smothered with a four cheese Alfredo sauce" Maggie explained.

Alex put a fork full in her mouth, instantly over come with the flavour and let out a small gasp, which made Maggie chuckle.

"Maggie this is amazing" she praised before stuffing another fork full in her mouth, to Maggie's amusement some of the pasta didn't quite reach her mouth and Alex had to suck it in making a mess all around her mouth.

Maggie giggled and Alex smiled at her embarrassed, wiping her mouth then quickly taking a sip of her beer to suppress the nervousness that was settling in her stomach.

\---

The next day was spent lying on the couch, Alex engulfed in the book Kara had lent her, and Maggie watching something on her Ipad.

It was soon time for them to make their way to the park and join all their neighbours and hopefully find a lead on their case. So they headed out, Maggie wearing tight black jeans, ankle boots, a white button down paired with her famous leather jacket, while Alex sported contrasting white skinny jeans, brown ankle boots to match her brown leather jacket, with a sand coloured t-shirt underneath.

They starting walking down the street, Maggie holding her own hands due to nerves, she wasn't sure what Alex and herself would have to do to pull of the facade of them being a couple, and all Maggie could think about was Alex's lips on hers.

**_'God dammit Sawyer, Pull yourself together!'_ **

They arrived in a matter of silent minutes, finding the park riddled with children playing and families gathered around chatting. Alex spotted the couple they had met the day before and placed her hand on the small of Maggie's back to guide her in the direction she was heading, a blush instantly formed on Maggie's cheeks as she was pulled from the tornado of thoughts whizzing around in her head.

"David! Patricia!" Alex greeted warmly as she was approaching, "So nice to see you again" She added with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us" Maggie contributed, mirroring Alex's smile only hers holding deep dimples.

"Oh, you're more than welcome my dears" Patty stated kindly, looking between the pair.

They ended up talking to a few families, introducing themselves, but shortly Alex was pulling Maggie to the side.

"I think we should go sit down somewhere and keep a look out" Alex suggested, as the people around here hadn't given them any valuable information, or anything they didn't already know. Maggie nodded.

"I think you're right, Danvers" Maggie agrees, and Alex casually draped her left around Maggie's shoulder and pulled her in the direction of an empty picnic table, whilst placing a small kiss on her temple. Maggie looked at Alex's empty hand falling over her shoulder and lifted her arm to interlock their fingers, noticing how good their hands fit together, and the sight of their two wedding bands glistening in the afternoon sun as they walked, made her wish this was real. Maggie didn't notice the Agent sigh lovingly, as she felt the soft skin slip into hers.

 Alex sat slightly against the edge and pulled Maggie to rest in between her legs, giving them the opportunity to observe both sides of the park. Maggie looked down slightly at their bodies, and how Alex's position on the table reversed their height difference, making Maggie just taller than Alex. Maggie looked up just as Alex brushed the hair out her face, so softy it sent a shiver down her spine and her eyes shot closed.

Alex admired the woman standing so close to her, scared she could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Alex took  a deep breath, she didn't know if she were allowed to go this far, but honestly she hadn't thought of much else since she found out the plan, if she was being honest even before then.

The next thing Maggie knew, Alex's lips where on hers, kissing her so gently, so tenderly that she almost fell over and put her hands on the table either side of Alex's body to support her weight. Alex was surprised at how quickly Maggie was reacting to her, as she leaned in and deepen the kiss between them, and Alex felt breathless.

**_'It feels so right with you'_** was the only thing her mind could think of. If Alex believed in heaven she would hypothesis heaven is in fact Maggie's lips moving gently over hers. Maggie was sure the world or universe were torturing her, nothing was allowed to feel this good, it wasn't fair. She was giving herself whiplash, her head telling her no; it's a bad idea, but her heart telling her yes; take a leap; dive, and she honestly couldn't tell which one she should follow.

Alex pulled away reluctantly as she needed to breathe, but moved her attention to Maggie's neck, placing delicate kisses all the way from the base of her ear, down her jaw and ending back on her lips briefly.

This was absolute torture, and Maggie honestly wouldn't mind being tortured everyday if it meant this was what she had to endure.

Alex's chin rested on Maggie's shoulder, both hearing each other's rugged breathing, and Alex placed her arms around Maggie's waist loosely. The world had seemed to slow down around them, making it feel as if she were floating.

She seemed to feel herself crash back into reality as she spotted the white van approaching, quickly moving to grab her phone, knocking Maggie back slightly.

"Wha-" Maggie started.

"Sorry, it's just the van" She pointed "it's behind you" Alex explained as she opened her camera on her phone, "I'm going to pretend to take a picture of you, okay?" Maggie stepped back and pouted playfully, eyes closed, ready for her picture.

Alex snapped a couple, getting a few blurry images of the van in the background -it was too far away to get a clear image- Maggie in the foreground.

She instantly attached the files to a message and sent them to the DEO.

\---

 

"Sir, Agent Danvers just sent us some images" Winn stated opening them up, and giggled as he saw Maggie's silly face's appear on the monitors.

J'onn rolled his eyes.

Winn quickly enlarged the image and zoomed in on the van in the background, before J'onn could reply.

"Can you make it any clearer Mr Schott?" J'onn asked impatiently.

Winn was able to retrieve a full plate, and ran it through the system as J'onn called Alex.

"Hello" Alex answered casually.

"Nice work Agent Danvers, Winn is tracking it now" J'onn stated.

Alex was about to respond when she heard Winn in the background.

"The van is registered to a Veronica Sinclair"

"Roulette" Alex nodded at Maggie, who nodded back.

"Sir?" Alex asked for her next orders.

"Get some rest Agent Danvers, tomorrow is another day" He said and hung up.

* * *

 Follow me on tumblr for updates : [here](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) If you enjoyed it please let me know ( Thumbs up emoji haha)


	7. Heart/Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed, declaration of love, and it gets misunderstood at first. It was an Emotional roller coaster to write, but I just couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy x

It was quiet, the sort that any noise big or small could be heard, and Maggie was sure she was hearing the sound of her heart being torn in two. She let out a quiet sob into her pillow which seemed to echo around her room. She couldn't sleep, couldn't stop her heart from hurting, from aching, from needing the release her mind wouldn't let her have. She felt all her pent up emotions coming to the surface, and she needed to escape, she needed to release them without the worry of waking up Alex.

**_'Alex'_ **

**_\---_ **

Alex laid awake, mind occupied on the day's events, the kiss that had made her heart beg for more, and she traced her lips gently at the memory. She liked the thought of moving on from Maggie, sometimes even looked forward to the day she finally would be able too, because right now she felt completely lost, completely alone in her feelings, which seemed to consume her entire being, every inch of her mind, and every crevasse of her heart.  Her head was loud with thoughts, her heart heavy with feelings, and her eyes pricked with moisture, something that was a very rare occasion for the Agent before Maggie.

**_'Maggie'_ **

She relived their first meeting, the first moment she realised she liked Maggie, as more than a friend or colleague- an absolutely terrifying thought at the time- , the first time her lips met Maggie's, the first time she felt her heart leap and the first time she felt it break, and the first time she understood herself completely and unashamedly. Even in the mist of her heartbreak of Maggie's rejection she had grown to appreciate the smaller woman more, because if it wasn't for her, who knows if she would have ever felt happy.

Her mouth went to dry to the thought.

**_'Maggie makes me happy, but I'm in agony'_ **

She got up, she needed to occupy her mind with something else, so she went downstairs to get a glass of water, hoping she could return to bed, ready to embrace sleep.

\---

She froze instantly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a noise coming from the living room, sparking all her instincts into overdrive, she was Alert, fists clenched ready to throw a single punch to bring down any potential threat. She quietly walked to the living room, and peeked around the corner to take inventory, and strategize a plan of action. Her eyes landed on the target in question, and she saw that there was only one of them.

\---

Maggie sat, crying quietly into her knees that where against her chest, her own arms wrapped around her, the only sense of comfort she had known in a while. She felt weak, she hadn't cried this much in years. Always bottling her emotions away, hardly ever letting them surface. She found it was safer that way, to not open herself up to people who would eventually leave her, like they always did.  But this was different, it was seeming impossible for her to store her emotions away this time, they were overflowing, and she felt like she was being pulled in every direction by the currents of the sea of her emotions.

Alex watched as the brunette, cried and rocked herself slightly on the sofa. She had never seen Maggie so vulnerable, so broken? She looked somewhat younger and delicate as if a touch would shatter her into a thousand pieces.

Alex must of made a sound because the next thing Maggie leapt to her feet, spinning around to face her, eyes swollen and her cheeks stained from her tears. She wiped her face quickly as if to get rid of any evidence, but knew her attempts were futile.

"Maggie? What's wrong" Alex asked quickly as the sight before her had her genuinely worried.

"Nothing" Maggie tried to play it off, "Nothing" She repeated trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Maggie clearly something's wrong" Alex tried again and stepped closer, only for Maggie to step back as if distancing herself physically would help distance her emotionally.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Alex begged and took another step forward, reaching to place a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Don't!" Maggie snapped, anger filling her features, and Alex felt as if she had just been shot.

Alex was confused, she had no idea what had Maggie so upset, so angry. She had never seen her like this, she was normally so tough and put together that  seeing her like this threw her for a loop.

"Don't what, Maggie?" She defended slightly annoyed, Maggie's anger setting her off.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, "You've done enough already" She trailed off, back into her shell where it was safe.

Alex thought she was confused before, but now she was drawing at straws. What had she done?

"Why did you kiss me?" Maggie asked so quietly it was almost missed by Alex.

Alex stood there not knowing how to respond.

"Why did you kiss me!?" Maggie screamed, anger filling her tone again.

And Alex came to the only conclusion that made sense to her. She had overstepped with that kiss. It wasn't necessary, it wasn't crucial for the mission, she did it because she wanted to, nothing more. She felt selfish, she felt ashamed, she pushed Maggie to do something she didn't want to do or so she thought.

Maggie was looking deep into Alex's eyes, searching for anything to hold on to. She felt herself unravelling, her built up walls crumbling around her, shattering like glass. She couldn't keep lying about her feelings, it was crushing her, each passing day her heart died a little more.

"I don't know" Alex finally answered, not sure if she should tell Maggie the real reason behind the kiss, because she didn't know if Maggie would ever look at her the same, and she couldn't stand the thought of Maggie resenting her, it physically hurt her to think about it.

Maggie felt her tears welling up again.

"Why would you kiss me like _that_?" Maggie asked tears streaming freely down her face, her fingers lifted to her mouth, tracing her lips as if to show the tenderness she felt from it.

Alex looked down, she had never felt as guilty, as selfish as she did in this moment. She did it for herself not thinking of Maggie's feelings for a second, because all she could think of is how inevitable she felt to her.

Maggie's anger returned, but she was angry at herself, not at the woman standing in front of her.

"I can't keep doing this Alex" Maggie spoke louder than she intended, and saw Alex flinch.

This was it, this was the moment that Alex was certain would be the end of whatever they had. She braced herself, closing her eyes ready to feel her heart shatter yet again from the words of Maggie  Sawyer, but this time she believed she deserved them.

"I can't keep pretending that we are friends" Maggie pointed between them, and Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek, her heart beginning to shatter in her chest and she crossed her arms around her trying to physically hold herself together.

"Alex" Maggie spoke softly and stepped forward.

Alex looked up hesitantly at the sound of her name, she didn't think she could handle Maggie putting the last nail in the coffin.

"I can't be your friend"

There it was, like a punch in the face.  Alex felt her cheeks grow wet, felt herself begin to shake, she wasn't expecting it to be this hard, to be this painful.

Maggie took in the sight before her, confusion overcoming her. Alex didn't want to be her friend, she made that obvious weeks ago, so why was she standing there crying? Maggie replayed what she had just said, and she understood, she hadn't explained herself fully.

"I can't be your friend Alex, because I can't pretend that I don't feel the way I feel about you" she started nervously.

"I can't pretend that every time I'm around you,  I don't get butterflies in my stomach" Alex looked up to meet her eyes as she couldn't believe what Maggie was saying.

"I can't pretend that every time I see you walk away from me that it doesn't break my heart a little" She took a deep breath, this was it the moment her heart ruled her head.

" I can't pretend that you don't scare me, because you do" She chuckled through her tears.

"I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life than I am right now" She confessed.

"I thought that I didn't have to risk my heart and that being your friend would be enough,  but it's not.  I just can't keep denying my feelings for you, it's killing me!" She cried out the last part, closing her eyes as the salty liquid made its way down her cheeks.

Alex was at a loss for words, her mind racing, was she dreaming? No, it was too real to be a dream, her heart thudding in her chest gave her enough conformation.

"Alex" Maggie stepped into her space, lifting Alex's head by her chin so she could look into her eyes.

"Please say something" She was nervous, Alex seemed frozen, and for a moment she thought she might have broken the DEO Agent.

"So- So you're saying you li-like me?" Alex choked out through her tears.

"Tha-that's wha-what I got" She finished taking breaths between each word.

Maggie got up on her tip toes slightly and caught the other woman's lips with hers, only lasting a couple seconds before she stetted back firmly on the ground, the other woman's lips following her down.

"Yes , I like you, you dummy" She spoke into Alex's mouth and felt her physically relax against her.

"You're the smartest person I know, but sometimes you can be clueless" Maggie smirked, her heart feeling full.

Alex smiled wide, looking at this incredible woman in front of her.

"You're so beautiful" Alex breathed and traced her thumb down Maggie's cheek drying her tears away.

Maggie beamed, her cheeks becoming uneven as her dimples appeared , Alex leant down and kissed that exact spot before reconnecting their lips, moving slowly, making a point to remember every detail of this moment, every curve of Maggie's lips, the taste of her chap stick, the feeling of her heart mending, the feeling of being happy.

**_"You make me happy Maggie Sawyer'_** She left those words unsaid.

* * *

 

Follow me on Tumblr to get updates or just come say hi :) [Here](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate every kudos and comment this story has gotten so far. Please feel free to tell me what you think, I find it really helpful and makes me work harder each chapter to get out the best I can. 
> 
> It sounds like the end, but it's not, so don't worry.


	8. Damn That Was Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie drive back to the DEO and the police department, a very very small amount of supercorp. I don't really ship Supercorp but I just couldn't think of anything else? Roulette is arrested and Maggie gets a little turned on by Agent Danvers of the DEO.

They had fallen asleep on the sofa that night, after talking way into the early hours of the morning. Maggie telling Alex everything, all her insecurities, the reasons why she was terrified to start this between them.  Alex had reassured her , telling her that she had no plans on going anywhere; she was after all fiercely loyal. Even though Maggie wished she could believe her she still had her reservations, as any sane person would; especially one with her track record in dating. But waking up to the Agent's head in her lap, had made her heart feel lighter than it had in longer than she could remember.

\---

The car ride back to the DEO was spent in a comfortable silence. Maggie finally feeling free, no longer cautious of her actions -trying to not slip up on her feelings. Because now they were out there, and Alex had taken them and embraced them, held her together as she unraveled in her arms. They stole secret glances at each other, reviling in the beauty of the other. They would sometimes catch the sideways glances, giving each other bashful smiles as a result.

Alex's phone buzzed and she was pulled out of her unwavering mind babble of how she could spend an endless amount of time looking at the woman beside her, each second being able to find something else that adds to her incredulous beauty.

"Danvers."

"Alex, I need your help. "

"Kara," Her voice filling with panic in an instant, "What's wrong?"

"Oh,  no I just need to pick that big brain of yours."

Alex sighed and relaxed in her seat, "Seriously?" She quipped.

"Alex this is serious." She could hear Kara's pout, _Damn_ she was good at it, you didn't even need to see it for it to work.

"Okay, pick away." She laughed, and saw Maggie smile at the sound from the corner of her  eye.

"Okay, so Snapper told me my piece on Lena Luthor sounds as if I was doting on her, and told me to re-write it. " She huffed.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "Okaaay," She dragged ,"Well ,what did you write?"

" Lena Luthor, The incredible, intelligent and strong CEO of L-Corp, wants nothing more than to break away from her families image, and create her own, a symbol of goodness and hope. Her eyes showing just how genuine she is." Kara read.

Alex had to stifle a laugh at the last part, _her eyes_ seriously?

"You spoke about her eyes?" Alex couldn't control the amusement in her voice.

"For like a second!"

"Kara, you can't go talking about people eyes!" She laughed, " And don't go mentioning her voice either." Alex warned knowing her sister would go their next.

Maggie couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but was mildly amused by what she had caught. She herself starting to think of a pair of hazel ones which were glistening in the sunlight, making them look like pools of honey.

Maggie missed the end of the phone call, completely consumed in her thoughts of Alex's eyes, an enamored smile on her face.

\---

They shortly pulled up to the DEO and Alex turned to Maggie, "You coming up?"

"No, I have to go fill out some paper work at the department, but you'll let me know if you get a lead on Roulette?"

"Of course."

They sat looking at each other, neither knowing the next step. Should they kiss? hug? shake hands?? No, that last one was ridiculous.

Alex opted for a small smile and stepped out of the car.

"See you later?" Maggie asked hopeful.

"Definitely."

Maggie beamed, her smile as bright as a full moon on a cloudless night. And Alex stumbled backwards at the sight. This wasn't like her, she never physically has a problem staying grounded, but her knees seemed to go weak. She turned and walked away, giving a nervous wave before disappearing into the building.

\---

Later that afternoon, with the help of Winn, Alex had finally tracked down Roulette's location.

She grabbed her phone before Winn could finish reading off the address,

"Danvers," Maggie answered delighted.  

"Hey, Maggie." Alex replied sheepishly, a small smile sprawling over her lips, causing Winn to take a double take at the Agent curiously.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back under his gaze, "We found a location on Roulette,  I'm sending you the address, I'll meet you there in 10." With that she hung up, trying to be as professional as she could manage. After all she was at work, and the looks she were receiving from Winn, followed by J'onn weren't helping either.

She raced downstairs and climbed into her DEO issued SUV, and took off to the downtown warehouse where they would finally be able to arrest the woman behind kidnapping aliens, forcing them to  fight for entertainment purposes, and then murdering them.

She meet Maggie there shortly after arriving, having already scoped the area, and was surprised that neither of them had brought backup. It wouldn't be necessary though as It was only Roulette and two of her body guards.

They smiled briefly before drawing their weapons and sneaking into the warehouse, hiding behind crates, approaching silently until they had to announce themselves.

"NCPD, Stop what you're doing and put your hands up!"

Alex quickly put her gun in her holster as she saw the bigger of the two men start to approach her, his fist making its way quickly towards her. But before it hit its target she had grabbed his arm and had spun him around, and flipped him to the ground. Maggie was so enraptured in the swift motion the DEO Agent had just pulled off with such ease that she hadn't noticed the other man approaching from her side just about to grab her when she heard a shot ring through the air. Looking at Alex who was still kneeling on the 6 foot 4 man beneath her, arm raised aimed at the man who was now gripping at his shoulder beside Maggie.

Maggie felt her mouth go dry and knew that it was hanging open, clearly impressed with Alex's aim as she was in her line of sight.  She quickly pulled herself together and walked up to Roulette and pushed her against the crate hand-cuffing her hands behind her back and tugging her aggressively towards her Police cruiser. There was no way she was getting out this time, no amount of friends could help her now.

Alex had the two men in custody waiting for Maggie to return to help her get them to the cruiser, and dodged a line of saliva coming from the smaller one, giving him a hard squeeze on his shoulder. He proceeded to wince and bend under the contact.

"I'll sue you for that, Bitch!" He spat.  

"Good luck with that," She returned smugly, "The Government organization I work for doesn't technically  exist so therefore I can do whatever I want." She squeezed again, harder.

Maggie had returned in time to witness the last part of their altercation, but didn't say anything till both men were sitting in the back of her cruiser, no way for them to escape.

" _Damn_ That was hot, Danvers." Maggie spoke, coming to a dead halt in her tracks, realizing that she had in fact said that out loud and not just in her head.

Seeing Alex be such a badass had really turned her on, the way that she had taken down a man way bigger than her and still managed to save her life in the meantime, had Maggie melting.

Alex snorted, leaning forward slightly on her toes towards Maggie, eyebrow raised.

"Detective Sawyer!" She mocked hand across her chest, each second getting closer, intruding into Maggie's space.

Maggie blushed, a deep red making its way up her cheeks, making her face feel warm.

"I- uh- no- I."She spluttered.

Alex smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her, who was clearly flustered, "Don't worry Sawyer, I think you're pretty hot too." She stepped forward closing the space between them and placed  a gentle kiss on her cheek before walking past her to her SUV, turning around to send a small smile before opening the door to get in.

"I'll text you later, maybe we can go for drinks and celebrate?" She asked as she stepped into her vehicle. Maggie only nodded in response not trusting her voice. She was stunned by the confidence Alex was portraying around her, her not being able to even show half as much.

**_'God, she was so in over her head'_ **

* * *

 

Follow me on Tumblr for updates or just come say hi: [HI!](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x I hope this chapter was enjoyable. please let me know what you think, if there is anything I should try improve upon. I have worked hard to make this chapter better, taking notes from someone last week (Thank you btw) I hope I did improve my dialog writing? Also let me know if you are enjoying it x


	9. "You Two Have Fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day fighting Aliens, Alex meets Maggie in the bar to find her talking to Kara. Kara finds out about them and leaves to give them time alone. This time it’s Maggie’s turn to hold Alex while she falls apart. Gets emotional and lots of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Episode 9 had me in tears omg! So here's some fluff!

It had been a busy day at the DEO, Supergirl, Agent Danvers and her team had managed to bring down a Groll, an Alien that was attacking a local power plant. It had taken multiple attempts from Supergirl to finally bring him down,  after Alex received a couple blows to the stomach sending her flying backwards, crumbling to the ground. Kara had told her to stop, but this was her job and she wasn't hurt too badly so she would continue, that's just who she was.

\---

Maggie was sitting in a booth at the bar, waiting for Alex who was already half an hour late. But in their line of work she didn't expect her to be on time. In fact she was glad she was running a bit late, it gave her time to collect herself, to calm her nerves. She had never felt like this around someone before and it made her wonder why, what was different this time?

She was deep in thought, and hardly flinched when the blonde slipped in across from her.

"Maggie." Kara spoke coolly, she had spotted her from across the bar sitting alone, and even though she wasn't too fond of the smaller woman, it wasn't in her nature to have people feel alone, so she joined her.  Alex walked in, feeling tired and bruised from earlier and she instantly froze , all sound seemed to disappear at the sight of her sister and Maggie talking casually.

After processing the sight she walked over and sat down next to Maggie, grimacing slightly as the movement sent a sharp pain through her abdomen.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Maggie's voice filled her ears, sounding very concerned while her hand placed itself gently on her thigh beneath the table. Alex relaxed under the contact as if all her pain was being pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a hard day."

"Hard day." Kara laughed at the memory of the Groll and immediately regretted it. It was more than a hard day, but she couldn't correct Alex in front of Maggie without revealing herself as Supergirl, so she stopped short earning a questioning look from the two women across from her.

Maggie squeezed her leg causing Alex to jump, she had forgotten her hand was still on her thigh. Alex felt Kara's eyes on her and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't got around to telling Kara, her and Maggie had sorted everything out and that they were at a good place, that they were dating? Well that last thing she herself wasn't sure of just yet. She had been thankful for her busy days giving her an excuse to not tell Kara just yet. She knew Kara would be so happy for her and worried about her that she would always check up on them, possibly interrupting them whenever they found time alone, and she didn't feel like sharing Maggie right now. She had finally 'got the girl' and she wanted to enjoy it first.

Maggie seemed to sense Alex tense as her inner turmoil was present on her face and quickly retreated her hand not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but Alex looked up and grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile before returning to her sister and part-taking in light conversation.

Maggie had zoned out, all her attention on the feeling of Alex's thumb moving gently over her knuckles. She was thrust back into reality when she felt Alex's hand leave hers as she left the table, leaving to go grab a drink. She sent a small smile to Kara not really knowing what to say, she had no idea what they had been talking about, and was too nervous to show it. Alex returned quickly, 3 beers in hand and set them on the table, sliding back in carefully to Maggie's side.

"Thanks Danvers." Maggie feigned shock.

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes playfully, as Maggie's hand moved back to her thigh as if it were instinct and Alex smiled into her beer.

Kara was rambling about how Snapper finally accepted her piece on Lena Luthor and how he seemed to hint that she was getting better slowly, when Alex let out a little giggle.

She didn't mean too, Maggie was drawing light circles on her inner thigh and had found a sensitive spot. The pair exchanged a quick glance as Alex blushed and Maggie appeared almost pleased with herself looking down at the spot where their two bodies met.

Kara lowered her glasses slightly and squinted, looking through the table to see Maggie's fingers walking down Alex thigh towards her knee.

"Ohhh." Kara breathed out, understanding what had made Alex giggle.

Alex's head shot up, seeing her sister's mouth hang open, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kara quickly finished her beer, and made to get up.

"Wher- where're you going?" Alex asked quickly reaching over the table to her sister.

"It's getting late, I should be going," She replied, and Alex felt her heart sink. She had basically lied to her  and she felt awful.

"You two have fun." She winked at Alex and skipped out of the bar.

Alex giggled relieved, and slumped into the booth and closed her eyes.

Maggie sipped at her beer watching the girl beside her amused, before she inched closer placing her arm on the booth behind Alex's head.

"You know Danvers, you look a little tense," She whispered grazing her lip gently against Alex's earlobe, then proceeded to place a wet kiss below it.

Alex shivered, leaning into Maggie's presence feeling all her worries fall away.

"I can help with that, if you'd like?" She rested her nose against the side of Alex's face and let her fingers roam in her hair, palm resting against her neck.

Alex turned her head resting forehead to forehead with the girl who had been whispering seductively in her ear a moment ago.

"Mmmhhmm, and how do you plan to do that?" It came out breathy, relaxed and Alex realized she had already started.

Maggie brushed Alex's hair out of her face with a tenderness that Alex wasn't used to and her eyes opened to meet Maggie's.

 She was looking at her so softly, fingers grazing down her jaw-line, thumb moving slowly across her lips. And Alex had never felt more cared for, it brought tears to her eyes, which she tried to blink away but Maggie stopped her.

"Let it out, Alex." She wrapped her arms gently around the Agent, trying not to hurt her not knowing the extent of her injuries.

And Alex sobbed in her shoulder and held her tight. She was in pain that much she could feel, but it wasn't only physical pain. Her emotional pain dug deeper, her thoughts that no one would ever love her _like that_ , that she wasn't built for this, that she would never find happiness, had caused so many internal problems that she never thought she would get through. Yet here she sat, with someone being so careful and caring, feeling loved and feeling happy for the first time in her life.

Maggie held Alex until she calmed down, until her last worry, her last bit of uncertainty about her life came crashing out. She held Alex, like Alex had held her only a couple nights ago, and smiled as her tears for the girl in her arms subsided.

The Agent pulled away slightly looking at the woman in her arms, and wiped her cheek with her thumb, before pulling her in for a soft kiss. It lasted only a couple seconds but it felt like a promise, a promise that they both made unknowingly, but also mutually that they would be there for each other, hold each other as they feel apart, and help put each other back together.

The mood was heavy, but it was also the lightest they had both ever felt.

Maggie kissed Alex forehead, her nose, her cheeks and found her way back to Alex's lips, and Alex giggled. She had never felt this happy before.

'I guess it's true what they say, the person who holds your heart can either break it, or fix it' and in Alex's case her heart was mending with every second that went by in Maggie arms.

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr for updates on this story, or just come say hi, I'm open to fangirl over these two if you want to talk! [Come say Hi!](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, if you are enjoying it. Sorry for getting all emotional I just had so many feelings and I think it was necessary to show that neither of them are perfect and how they both need each other.


	10. You Make Me Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluff fest! Alex bringing Maggie food then taking her to her special spot outside the city. And cue all of the cuteness!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Fluff!!!! Enjoy xxx

It had been a week since Maggie had seen Alex at the bar, and things were going well. They met up whenever they could, exchanged texts whenever they found a spare moment, which wasn't as often as they would like as the week had been busier than usual.

Maggie had been locked down at work, having to complete pile after pile of paperwork and she thought she would never make it home before midnight.

'Looks like I'm not eating tonight' She shrugged, it wasn't the first time she'd had to pull an all-nighter.

Sighing she filled in numerous reports, only completing a third of the pile on her desk before her stomach mad an unearthly sound. She glanced at her watch '21:00'. She grabbed at her stomach as it broke the peace of the precinct once more.

"Well, it sounds like I came at the right time." Alex laughed, holding up a takeout bag. Maggie's head shot up at the sound of Alex's voice, which filled the otherwise dead bull-pen.

Her face broke out into the biggest grin at the sight of the food, the biggest Alex had ever seen, and she grew up with Kara, so that was saying something.

"Wow, am I glad to see you!" Maggie gushed and made her way across the floor, meeting Alex half way with a quick kiss, before grabbing the bag and making her way back to her desk.

"Where you talking to me or the food?" Alex joked, watching Maggie stuff one of the burgers in her mouth.

She answered while still eating and Alex had not understood a single word of it.

"Um, sorry what was that?" She walked over to the edge of Maggie's desk and leaned over, hands stabilizing her resting either side of Maggie, her face close enough that when Maggie looked up she almost hit her in the face with her burger. Luckily for her she was a highly trained Agent of the DEO and had extremely quick reflexes, and managed to duck out the way before she got a face full of sauce, unlike Maggie who had made a complete mess around her mouth.

Maggie swallowed , "Sorry," she giggled, "I'm glad to see you Danvers, but I think this burger has you beat."

"Cheeky." Alex scoffed but lowered her head to catch Maggie's lips in hers, sucking the sauce off of her bottom one. Maggie pouted as Alex withdrew too soon for her liking and a napkin was thrown at her face.

Maggie chuckled as Alex grabbed her burger out the bag and took a bite, sighing in content.

They ate in silence, Maggie enjoying every single piece that entered her mouth, as well as the company.

Alex helped her sort through the paper work, after they had finished eating, and they finished within the hour. Maggie was thankful, she was exhausted from the week and all its events and now she got to spend the remainder of her Friday night with the girl smiling softly at her from across her desk.

They left the precinct, Alex slipping her hand into Maggie's who then proceeded to swing their arms playfully between them.

"How'd you get here?"

"Took the bus."Maggie shrugged, feeling the cool air on her face, and the warmth of Alex's hand, making her feel relaxed, and she could feel how tired her body was.

"Good," Alex let go of Maggie and threw a helmet gently at her, which she caught.

Alex swung her leg over her Ducati, leaning forward sending a smirk to Maggie who's mouth had swung open to the sight.

"Hop on," She motioned with her head and Maggie obliged willingly.

"Where're we going?"

"You'll see," Alex smiled and slipped her helmet on, which Maggie copied.

"Hold on!" She shouted as she started the engine, and Maggie rolled her eyes lovingly and slipped her arms around the Agents waist, making a point to lift Alex's shirt up slightly so she could feel the warmth radiating off her skin.

Alex took off, passing by corner cafe's, office blocks and various apartment buildings and was soon heading out of town.

Maggie didn't even realize they had come to a stop until Alex was running her fingers down her arms, leaning back into the embrace.

Maggie squeezed, as Alex's hands made to take off her helmet.

Maggie followed suit as she jumped off, taking in the sight around her as she did. It was beautiful, she had taken them to a remote hill that had an amazing view of the cities sky line, and she gasped.

"Alex."

Alex had planned this evening, and was glad it wasn't too late when they left. She walked off to a nearby tree and grabbed a little basket she had asked Kara to drop off for her. Maggie laughed out softly as Alex made her way back, head held high and her arms behind her back, the most innocent look on her face.

"Alex, what are we doi-" She was cut off as Alex pressed her lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"You'll see Sawyer, just wait." She spoke into her mouth, then opened the basket and grabbed a blanket and laid it on the ground.

She plopped herself down with a childish manner that had Maggie covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Come." Alex patted the blanket at her side, and Maggie knelt down positioning herself so she was comfortable.

"Wow Danvers, who knew you were such a romantic." She opened her arms gesturing to the view around them.

Alex flushed,  "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, I hope it's okay?" She asked nervously.

Maggie just stroked her cheek, looking at her with big eyes, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"It's perfect, Alex." She breathed out.

She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, and placed a tender kiss on her jaw line. Alex rested her head on Maggie's and wrapped her arm around her shoulder pulling her impossibly closer, staring out at the glistening lights of National City. She told Maggie how they reminded her of how she used to star gaze with her dad in Midvale, and how it was her favorite place to go whenever she missed him, or just needed to think. She told Maggie how she had never brought anyone there and that the only other person who knew about it was Kara. Maggie felt so trusted, and privileged that Alex had brought her here so soon into their budding relationship, she just squeezed into Alex's side as she didn't know what to say, or even if anything would come out if she tried. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while until Maggie started kissing up Alex's jaw, across any available skin in her reach, and Alex chuckled as the softness was making her skin break out in Goosebumps. The sound of Alex's laughed gave Maggie a bolt of energy and she pushed until Alex fell back, and Maggie climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

She stopped and just looked at the girl beneath her, she had never felt so lucky in her life. Alex sat up and pulled Maggie down with a kiss, hands resting on her hips. It was soft and gentle, lips moving in perfect unison like they were meant to fit together like two puzzle pieces.  Maggie's tongue brushed over Alex's bottom lip, begging for entry which it was eagerly granted, and she deepened the kiss, still keeping it gentle. They only pulled apart when they needed to breathe and Maggie rested her forehead against Alex's, as her fingers trailed up Maggie's back so gently drawing little circles and patterns under her shirt.

"Thank you, Alex."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, for telling me about your dad and for just being..." She stared into her eyes a small smile playing across her lips.

"For being you."

Alex kissed the end of her nose, hands retreating from under Maggie's shirt to brush the strands of hair out of her face.

"Maggie Sawyer, I think you're getting soft on me."

"Oh, I definitely am." She reconnected their lips, hoping this feeling would never leave, because she didn't think she would survive if it did.

"Completely." She breathed into Alex, meaning every word because Alex had turned her, a tough, guarded woman into someone who felt absolutely weak at the sight beneath her.

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr, or come say hi! If you have any suggestions or idea's you can come speak about them with me and I'll see what I can do! [Come talk with me ;)](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!!


	11. "Stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is exhausted so Alex takes her home, but decided to go to her place as it's closer. Maggie stays the night, and there is some cuddling.

They had stayed up talking about everything and nothing at all, and by the time Alex checked the time they had been there for almost two hours.

"What time is it?" Maggie yawned, the sight made her look younger and Alex couldn't help the cheesy smile from forming on her face.

"Midnight." She got up offering Maggie a hand up, which she accepted.

They shook off the blanket and Alex wrapped it around Maggie, before she pulled Maggie's helmet over her head, which Maggie found slightly amusing and just stuck her tongue out , because she could have done that herself.

"Let's get you home."

Maggie nodded through another yawn and climbed on behind Alex, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist.

They were just starting to enter the outskirts of the city when Alex noticed Maggie's arms relaxing, and loosening their grip around her middle, and how Maggie's breathing had become hallow and steady. She was falling asleep, and Alex slowed her pace not wanting Maggie to slip off, deciding to just go back to her place as she was close and Maggie lived at least another 10 minutes away.

She pulled up and parked in her usual spot, she shook Maggie gently until she climbed off.

She pulled her up the 5 flights of stairs, and lent her against the door frame while she reached in her pocket for her keys.

"Alex, you're home late," Her neighbor opened her door to the sound in the hall.

"Is everything alright?" She pointed to the girl leaning sleepily against Alex.

Alex look back towards the elderly lady, who often checked up on her, and watered her plants when she was out on long 'business trips'. Maggie saw Alex's neck become exposed and buried her face in it, leaning most of her weight against the Agent.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine Mrs Withers Don't worry,"

She pushed Maggie back slightly not knowing how the woman would react to the display of affection. Alex knew older people often weren't as understanding and accepting, and had a slight panic at the thought.

"I hope we didn't disturb you?"

"No, dear, I was just worried, I hadn't heard you come home and thought you might be in trouble, so when I heard you I thought I would check on you."'

"Thank you." Alex gave a friendly smile. She really was the sweetest old woman Alex had met, she often made extra cookies and baked goods and gave them to Alex, knowing she never really had much food in her place.

"Night dear. " She closed her door and Alex looked back at the exhausted woman still leaning on her.

"Come on Mags." She opened the door, and guided Maggie inside who proceeded to wrap her arms around  her and whispered in her ear, " Thanks for bringing me home Danvers, wanna grab lunch tomorrow?" She looked at Alex hopeful not wanting to go to long without seeing her again.

Alex snorted, she was honestly adorable when she was tired, " Maggie, you're at my place."

Maggie looked around her confused but then recognised the modern furniture of Alex's apartment.

"Oh," She yawned covering her mouth.

"Let's get you to bed." Alex giggled, she loved seeing Maggie like this.

She walked Maggie across the apartment while taking off her leather jacket and discarding it on the back of the sofa, unbuttoned her grey shirt and dropped it to the floor as she seated Maggie on her bed. She knelt down and took off her shoes as Maggie sat there in only her black bra and jeans, and Alex avoided looking up as much as she could.

Alex stood up trying to find a way to get Maggie's pants off without being to forward, biting her lip.

"Um, Can I..." She pointed to the jeans and Maggie nodded leaning back on her elbows slightly to give Alex better access.  Her hands were shaking, disabling a bomb was easier than this. Maggie watched intently as Alex undid the button and slipped the zip down, and Maggie leaned forward kissing Alex's forehead before falling onto her back and lifting herself so Alex could sip them off, which she did in one swift motion.

Seeing Maggie lying on her bed in only her underwear, had Alex licking her lips unconsciously, but she turned around and dug in her draw getting out her old Stanford tee and dropping it gently onto Maggie's stomach.

"Thanks." Maggie picked it up and smiled as she saw that it must of been one of Alex's favourites as it was really worn out, and she slipped it on, instantly smelling Alex's scent all around her, hands going under to remove her bra and crawled up the bed, getting under the covers.

"You want some pants?"

"Nnn-o."

Alex turned back to her draw and got out some of her favourite pajama pants and a loose black ' I <3 NC' shirt that Kara had bought her a few years ago. She slipped her jeans off and pulled her top off over her head, and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Maggie felt her mouth go dry, Alex's back in full view, she could see the muscles moving under her skin, and saw that her lower back was decorated with thin scars and old bruises. Alex bent forward pulling up her sweats and then pulled on her shirt and walked back to the bed, leant across and kissed Maggie lightly before pulling away.

"Stay." Maggie grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her back to the bed, no way was Alex sleeping on the couch. She wanted to feel close to her, to feel her skin, and smell her scent as she fell asleep.

Alex smiled and climbed in next to Maggie, who cuddled into her side and intertwined their legs. Alex hadn't been too fond of cuddling, her only ever experience with it often involved her alien sister who always seemed to end up crashing her. But she realized quickly that Maggie was completely different to Kara, she was soft and gentle, her breathe on her neck sending shivers down her spine, and she knew she could get used to this. It was a type of intimacy that wasn't just physical but that had all her senses on over-drive, and she felt tears prick her eyes as it was something she had never experienced before and it was over-whelming.

She fell asleep quickly, feeling the most relaxed she had ever felt as Maggie nuzzled into her chest.

\---

Alex woke up as the sunlight was seeping into the room, casting a glow onto Maggie's olive skin. She smiled as she let her face rest in Maggie's hair, smelling her shampoo. She stayed like that for a couple minutes adjusting to the light and glanced at her clock. '9:00am' She was shocked, she hadn't slept in this late in years. She placed a gentle kiss to Maggie's temple, trying not to wake her as she untangled herself and got out of bed, stretching all the stiffness out of her body that had settled during the night. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to put them on and brush her teeth, pulling her hair into a tight small bun.

She watched the brunette for a few seconds appreciating how peaceful she looked, how her hair now appeared messy, and fell across her face delicately. She brushed a few strands out the way, as she sat down next to her. Maggie stirred.

"Morning."She exhaled softly, through closed eyes. She brought her hand up to Alex's which was still on her cheek, and brought it to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm going for a run," Alex spoke softly, not wanting to break the peacefulness that had fallen over her apartment.

"I'll be back soon." She bent down and kissed her head before going to leave, but was stopped as Maggie pulled her down for a sweet kiss.

"Didn't think you could leave without a goodbye kiss did ya?" She teased into her mouth.

Alex just giggled, as she walked away, and out of the apartment.

\---

Alex had been gone for about half an hour before Maggie decided to get out of bed,  she went to the bathroom, and saw that Alex had left her a spare toothbrush. She brushed her teeth before making her way to the kitchen and opening the fridge, looking for anything she could use to whip some breakfast together.

\---

Kara made her way into Alex's apartment block, box of donuts in hand ready to spend some time with her sister, who she hadn't seen outside of work in a while. She used her spare key and opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the smell of bacon cooking, the next was Maggie standing in the kitchen, in Alex's old Standford t-shirt and NO pants. Thankfully the shirt was a bit big on her and stopped just mid thigh.

She froze, this was not what she was expecting when she decided to come over.

"Little Danvers, Hey." Maggie put a hand to her heart, startled.

"Ahh, Hi Maggie." She stumbled in, adjusting her glasses.

At this moment Alex appeared in the door way, face glistening with sweat, and Maggie broke out into a huge grin, she didn't think Alex could look cuter but then her hair was pulled back and Maggie was whipped. Kara scrunched her face in confusion and turned around to see what Maggie was smiling so goofily at.

Alex stepped in, holding two cups of coffee that she picked up at the corner cafe just across the street. It was one of the main reasons she chose this building, apart from the fact that it was about a block from the DEO.

"Hey Sis, what're you doing here?" Alex smiled bright, which Kara was not used to. It looked good on her she had to admit that.

She walked over to Maggie and handed her the cup, which was taken with a thankful cheek kiss, and Alex swooned.

Kara cleared her throat, amused at how her sister was basically glowing with happiness. Maybe Maggie wasn't that bad, sure she had hurt Alex just over a month ago, but She had never seen her sister this giddy and blissful before.

"I didn't realize you had company," Kara blushed, trying not to think of what her sister could have gotten up to the night before.  She put the box of Donuts down on the counter, which Alex opened to peek inside and mouthed an 'ohh'. 

"I'll leave." Kara tried to hide her giggle but failed, biting her lip. Not wanting to intrude on her sisters day with Maggie, who she had made clear she missed.

"No, you don't have to." Maggie jumped in not wanting to push Kara away.

"No, no I don't want to impose, please enjoy your time together." Kara waved her hands around nervously.

She grabbed two donuts out of the box, taking a big bite before kissing Alex on the cheek to say goodbye, getting sugar all over her.

"Sorry."Kara giggled with her mouth full, and with that she was gone.

Maggie quickly brushed the sugar off Alex cheek, with a playful wink, before turning her attention back to the food she was cooking.

"Sawyer, have I ever told you that you're perfect" Alex gushed wrapping her arms around Maggie from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Pffft." Maggie scoffed, never having ever heard that come out of a girlfriends mouth before, and she did not believe it.

"I'm serious."

"Maggie..." Alex tried again after she had said nothing.

"I guess no one's ever called me that before." She laughed bitterly.

Alex left it not wanting to make Maggie upset, so she settled for tightening her arms around Maggie and giving her a lengthy cheek kiss, which made her smile, and Alex felt pleased.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you stink." She scrunched her nose up to emphasis her point.

"Haha." Alex gave back sarcastically as she turned around. Maggie smacked her ass as she walked away and Alex waged her finger in warning, but Maggie just beamed, giving off her triple dimple and Alex's face softened instantly.

That smile would be the death of her.

The truth was Maggie loved the way Alex smelled, even covered in sweat, she smelled sweet, tantalizing. Maggie wished she could  smell that smell forever, it was easily becoming her favourite. She lifted the shirt she was wearing and breathed in her smell, already missing it.

\---

Alex finished in the bathroom just as Maggie finished making breakfast, placing two plates of toast, egg and bacon on the table.

"I didn't even know I had all this in my apartment." Alex looked surprised.

"You didn't," Maggie laughed stepping out around the table and Alex noted she had pants on.

"I asked you're neighbor next door if I could borrow some eggs."

"You asked Mrs Withers!" Alex was shocked.

"Yeah, that  a problem?" She crossed her arms.

"No, I mean she's like the sweetest person I know besides Kara of course, it's just that most people are scared of her."

"No, she's adorable."

They finished their food in minutes, neither had noticed how hungry they were. They spent the rest of the day curled up on the sofa, watching old re-runs of comedy shows. Neither paying much attention to anything but each other, talking and laughing for hours. Enjoying every second being together.

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr, and come say hi! [Here.](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Would love to hear from you, about your thoughts on this story. If you are enjoying it ect.  
> Next chapter Winn finds out just how into this Maggie person Alex really is, so be sure to check it out. P.S there may or may not be intense scene between Sanvers coming up...


	12. Pin me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn suspects something is going on with Alex and her cop friend but can't exactly put his finger on it. Maggie gets pinned to the wall more than once and Alex can't control her desire for the woman beneath her.

"Winn?" Alex growled impatient, he had been trying to locate the Alien they were trying to catch for about 40 minutes, and she was getting restless. It had already killed 4 people, and she'd be damned if she let it hurt any more innocent people, without doing everything she possibly could to stop it.

"Winn?" She had a hint of anger in her eyes, and he felt his heart rate increase.

"I'm trying!" He yelled feeling his emotions slip, it was bad enough that he was trying everything he could to track this thing, being unsuccessful made him feel almost worthless, and  to have Alex mad at him, he couldn't bear it. She scared him, that was obvious to everyone, but he looked up to her, admired the fierce nature she possessed.

"Alex!" Kara scolded, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the controls, leaving Winn to have some time to calm down. His heart was beating so fast she was scared he was going to pass out.

She pulled her to the side, making sure they were out of the way of any passing DEO Agents.

She looked impatient and irritated and Kara noticed that she tried to resist but she was no match to her super strength.

"Alex you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She snapped, "This thing is out there, doing God knows what and we have no way of finding it!"

"Breathe," She took Alex  by the shoulders, "Everything's going to be fine." Alex scowled at her sisters sunny optimism, even in the worst of times she managed to always look on the bright side, while Alex was opposite, she was practical.

She was on edge, everything in her body on over drive. Her mind racing trying to come up with any ideas she could get Winn to try.

Her sister was still watching her, trying to calm her down.

"Just stop, okay?" She raised her hand about to continue when loud beeping filling the control room.

"I did it!" Winn yelled, arms in the air victorious.

"Supergirl, You're up."  J'onn ordered.

"I got this, you just stay here," Kara poked Alex in the shoulder as a warning, "Okay?"  

Alex nodded in defeat, Supergirl  could handle this one and she knew it, The alien was dangerous but it wasn't the hardest they had fought. They didn't need her help and she couldn't help but feel inferior every time Kara took one of her cases. Kara got the location and was gone in an instant.

Alex stood there, frozen hands on her hips. Her body still on edge but slowly relaxing.

\---

Maggie was surprised when she was let in so easily to the DEO, she was expecting it to be a lot harder, and smiled when the guard told her that Agent Danvers had made it known for her to be let in at any time.

She walked in, looking in a few rooms as she passed by, this place was still so cool. She spotted the woman she was searching for.  She walked over deciding on a bold move, and threaded her arms through the pose Alex was holding, and wrapped her arms around the Agent from behind.

Alex was caught off guard, acting on instinct she grabbed the arms around her, spun around and pushed the person up Against the wall, one hand gripping an arm to the wall the other flat across Maggie's neck pushing hard.

Maggie squirmed trying to get out of Alex's grip not expecting the amount of anger present in her eyes, and the pressure being pushed on her trachea. Alex's eyes softened as she recognized the woman in front of her, releasing some of the pressure but still pining her to the wall.

"Al-ex." Maggie managed as best she could, grabbing the woman's arm around her throat with her free hand, trying to get free. She was impressed and if it were under different circumstances, she was sure she probably would be a lot more turned on than she already was.

At the sound of her name, she realized what she was doing, releasing the Detective and stepping back blinking fast.

Maggie rubbed at her neck at the sudden release.

"Mag-Maggie, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt you." She raised her hands inspecting Maggie's neck for any bruising she could have caused, luckily not finding anything. Maggie grabbed her hands from her neck, and interlaced their fingers.

Alex visibly relaxed noting that she wasn't upset,

"What're you doing here?" She added confused.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch, before you pinned me to the wall." She teased.

" Maggie I'm sorry." She was mad at herself, in all her years as a DEO Agent she had never been embarrassed by the skill set she possessed until now.

"Danvers, relax," She laughed hoarsely, "I'm fine." She reassured her noting the panicked look in her eyes.

"Are you sure, I didn't hurt you did I? You can tell me if I did. I really am sorry, I didn't mean too honesty, I'm just a little on edge and you caught me off guard." She rambled.

"Danvers, would you please shut up, I said I'm fine," She laughed kissing the woman's hands.

"But I do know how you can make it up to me." Alex raised her eyebrows instantly intrigued, and crossed her arms.

"Do tell." She was grinning like a idiot, and Maggie couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

\---

Winn looked behind him, looking for Alex to find her with a smile so big he'd only ever seen her smile at one other person like that; Kara. He recognised the person  she was talking to as Detective Maggie Sawyer, and was pleased she had made a friend. He knew she didn't have many, especially in their line of work which made it hard to meet people because you could never tell them what you did for a living, a hardship he was still coming to terms with.

He walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Agent Schott?" Alex said breathily and beamed at him. He didn't know if this was the scariest thing he had ever encountered and last week he had a gun to his head. He squinted his eyes, and pursed his lips and Alex noticed his confusion  and quickly hardened her appearance.

"What is it Agent Schott?" She folded her arms, her voice becoming authoritative .

"Um, I just came to tell you that K-Supergirl caught that Alien and is bringing it back to lockup." He pointed at the portable monitor in his hand.

"Thank you for informing me." She nodded curtly.

Maggie was watching Alex intently, admiration sprawled all over her face. She loved tough Agent Danvers, not as much as flustered Alex Danvers but it was a really close second.

Winn looked between the two noting the look on Maggie's face, and raised an eyebrow. Alex followed his gazed to meet Maggie's eyes and a small smile passed her lips, and Winn could swear he saw her eyes sparkling? It was the most apt description he could come up with.

"Meet me downstairs?" Maggie broke the silence that had fallen over the group, and Alex was glad as it was starting to get awkward.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll see you now." She breathed grinning, Maggie returned her smile, then said her goodbye's to Winn.

Alex watched her the whole way till she disappeared around the corner longingly, and Winn had a weird sense of déjà vu .

\---

_"Hello? Earth to Agent Danvers"_

_"Sorry I'm listening" She replied._

_"No you're not, What's, what's going on with you?" He question intrigued by how far away she seemed in her mind, a goofy smile on her face._

_Alex sighed breathily, " Maggie is such a terrible pool player, I mean I even tried to let her win and she couldn't keep up." There was that smile again._

_"Mag-Maggie, The NCPD officer?"_

_"Yeah," She nodded, " She's been kinda down lately, her um girlfriend broke up with her."_

_"Oo, that's too bad."_

_"Yeah, I don't know lately she hasn't really been acting like," She paused briefly, "Maggie, you know she's  normally so tough, and now she just seems so vulnerable, I just wish I could help her." She folded her arms leaning against the desk._

_"Yeah, I try to stay out of other people's relationships." He swivelled his chair around._

_"Mmhhm, Like you stayed out of Kara's relationships." She teased._

_"Oh," He laughed, "Okay, now that was different I was into Kara, it's not like you're into this Maggie person."_

_\---_

'Yup' He thought that was definitely the same look. He smiled and walked back to his desk not willing to risk his life bringing it up. He had a few theories, not any he could prove, but none he wasn't planning on looking into.

"That guy was slippery." Kara stated as she entered through the balcony entrance.

"You okay?" Alex checked.

 "Yeah, I'm fine." Kara waved off her concern, but gave her a loving smile and Alex let out a breath.

"Okay good, well I'll ah, see you later." Alex smiled, and Kara couldn't help her curiosity.

"Wher-Where're you going?"

"I'm meeting uh-," A smile pulling at her lips, "Maggie downstairs, we're going to grab lunch."

"Oh," Kara teased suggestively, and Alex punched her shoulder lightly before walking away.

"Have fun!" She shouted after her.

\---

Alex rounded the last stair and headed for the door, only to be pulled backward by a strong grip, and shoved into a nearby hall closet.

Maggie had decided she would have to use more of her strength this time around if she was going to catch the Agent off guard. Alex was a highly trained operative but Maggie was still physically stronger, so as she pulled the Agent back with force to keep her still, she made sure to lock her hands to ensure Alex wouldn't get free and deck her.

As they entered the closet, Maggie spun Alex around, who was fighting against the force, but stopped as soon as soft lips met hers. It was slow, Maggie's hands still securing Alex in place. Her tongue brushing over Alex's lower lip, and she was given access not a second later to deepen the kiss. She released her grip as Alex relaxed, and her hands wondered the woman who was now pinned up against the wall, while she felt hands pulling her in closer by the collar of her leather jacket.

Alex moaned as Maggie's thigh settled between her legs, setting her whole body on fire. She had never felt anything like this before, her desire for the woman kissing her amplifying as the pressure between her legs increased.  She pushed forward backing Maggie against the opposite wall, and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm sorry." She said between batted breathes as she made her way along Maggie exposed skin, kissing the spot where she had applied the most pressure earlier with such tenderness Maggie shuddered.

With enough force Maggie was able to un tuck Alex's shirt and her fingers dug into her hips, which made her gasp, and she nipped at Maggie's collar bone. Maggie's head hit the wall as it fell back giving the Agent more access to her neck which she used wisely, making her way back up the soft skin and nibbling on her ear-lobe.

They were breathing heavily, faces flushed, eyes burning with desire, and Maggie was sure she had found a side she loved more than tough Agent or flustered Alex.

Her eyes were darker than usual, full of lust and pure need, and Maggie was tempted to forget waiting, forget taking it slow, because Alex was looking at her like _that._ Because Alex was panting and she could feel her warmth all over her, a fire that had started and she hated that she had to put it out because, they had both agreed to wait, and this was not exactly the environment she wanted their first time to be in, because Alex deserved perfection.

Maggie nuzzled her head into Alex's chest, listening to her heart beat as it slowed, while Alex ran her fingers through Maggie's hair. It was soft, and she loved the way Maggie let out little gasps as her nails scratched gently down the back of her head.

\---

"So what's up with Alex and that cop?" Winn asked as soon as Kara sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" She laughed out nervously, she was never good at keeping a secret but this wasn't hers to spill.

"What do I mean? I don't think I've ever seen her smile that much in my life."

* * *

 Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like? [Come say hi if you'd like](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I didn't mean to take this long. Also I'm going back to college soon so updates will also not be coming as frequently as I would like. But as always any comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!:)


	13. I KNEW IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers sister night, Game Night, Winn finally finds out about Alex and Maggie's relationship, and just whole lot of sanvers fluff. enjoy x

It was the weekly Danvers sister night, and Alex made sure to bring extra food to make up for not seeing Kara as much. Yes they saw each other every day, but they hadn't been able to talk, it was always about fighting this alien, and bringing down that one. And Honestly Alex missed spending time with her sister.

They were curled up on the couch, Alex eating a slice of pizza whilst Kara stuffed her mouth with Potstickers, watching some cheesy romcom that Kara had insisted upon, and Alex agreed because she felt as if she owed her sister for being distant recently.

"Are you going to save me some of those?" Alex asked noticing how quickly Kara was making it through the potstickers.

"Uh, No these are mine," Kara teased and Alex pouted dramatically. She missed being around her sister and how easy everything seemed to feel whenever they were together.

"Fine, I'll save you one!" Kara quipped and nudged Alex's shoulder to stop her from pouting.

Alex laughed, and took a sip from her beer.

"Winn asked me what is going on with you and Maggie, I think he is onto you guys." Kara broke the short silence that fell over them, and Alex choked on the liquid that was making its way down her throat.

"What!?" She spluttered.

"Well it's not like you've been exactly subtle about it Alex," Kara giggled at her sisters increasingly growing red face.

"You practically light up at the mere thought or mention of her, and Alex you smile like an idiot when she's around." That earned a slap on the shoulder from Alex who proceeded to wince and rub her hand as slapping steel was not exactly what she had intended.

Alex pursed her lips, was she really that obvious? She thought she had done a fairly decent job of hiding her feelings at work.

"Really?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, Alex you become like a soft gooey mess when she's around. Haven't you noticed how much more you've been smiling recently? " Kara asked amused.

"She makes me happy," Alex countered. " I guess I just hadn't realized how much."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone make you smile as much as she does, I'm really happy for you Alex." Alex hugged her sister, resting her chin on her shoulder, she was so happy Kara was so supportive, she was honestly nervous Kara would hate Maggie after she rejected her months ago, which ended up in Kara having to hold her in a very similar way to how they were sitting now.

"Oh Rao! Alex why don't you invite Maggie to join us for game night this Friday!" Kara squealed jumping out of her sisters embrace.

Alex felt sick, it's not that she didn't want Maggie there, of course she did, it was more out of nervousness. A feeling she was definitely not used to.

"Kara, I- I don't know."

"Oh, come on Alex, I know you want her to come, and it's not like James and Winn are going to chastise you."

Alex thought it through and she knew Kara was right, even if they didn't accept her it wouldn't stop her from being happy, yeah it would suck but Maggie was a part of her life now and she wanted her to be in it in every possible aspect of it she could. She knew she couldn't hide her forever, she wouldn't want to. It's not even that she didn't want to introduce Maggie as her girlfriend to her friends, she did, it was more that she was scared it was too much too soon.

"Okay." Alex relented and Kara pulled her into a bone crushing hug

\---

Alex walked into the bar to find Maggie playing a game of pool against herself, and she watched for a second, loving the way her girlfriends body bent down over the table, how her arms maneuvered the cue stick, how she got frustrated when she failed to sink the ball she was aiming for. She approached from behind wrapping her arms around the woman's small frame placing a kiss to the back of her head, and Maggie relaxed into the embrace, as she recognized Alex's presence immediately, a huge smile forming on her lips.

"Hey." She breathed out, dropping the cue on the table and running her hands down the arms around her before spinning around so she was face to face with Alex.

Alex greeted her with a lingering kiss, and her hands rested on her hips.

"I missed you." she said as they pulled apart.

"Oh, did you now?" Maggie teased, as she pulled Alex closer into her backing up against the pool table.

Alex nodded cheekily before her hands made their way down Maggie thighs, she lifted her up and sat her on the table and came to rest in between her legs, which wrapped around her suddenly. Maggie bit her lip loving the teasing that was going on between them and ran her hands up Alex's abdomen brushing over her breasts and resting on her shoulders.

Alex really wished they weren't in public right now, because all she could think of was Maggie hands on her bare skin. It was torture, but she wasn't sure if it was too soon to drag Maggie out of the bar for that purpose, so she just leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room!" M'gann shouted from the bar teasingly and Alex backed away giggling.

"Drink?" She offered and Maggie nodded in response and watched as Alex walked over to the bar.

M'gann placed the beers on the counter before Alex even got there, already knowing what they were going to order and Alex smiled, sliding the notes across the table and picking up the bottles.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Alex started to turn away but stopped at her next words, "You too make an adorable couple." And Alex flushed and sent M'gann a small smile in return before walking back towards Maggie.

She handed Maggie her beer, and Maggie placed a thankful kiss to her cheek.

They played a few rounds of pool, talking casually. Alex won every game much to Maggie's dismay, she had been practicing _god dammit_.

"Um, so I know this might sound silly," Alex started and ran her hand through her hair, which was something Maggie had come to recognize as something she would do when she was nervous and raised a brow expectantly, "but Kara throws these game nights that some of her friends and I go to, and I was wondering ifyouwantedtocomethisFriday?" She rushed out the last part.

Maggie beamed, her girlfriend was honestly the cutest and she felt so lucky to be able to call her hers.

"I'd love too." Maggie smiled, and Alex head whipped up from the floor she was staring at.

"Wha- Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, and plus it'd be nice to meet your friends ."

"Well you've already met them but that was for like a second and they're more Kara's friends than mine but I would really love to have you there."

"Whoa, relax Danvers, breathe between sentences." She laughed, at how quickly Alex was rambling.

"Sorry." Alex blushed, earning her a cheek kiss from her girlfriend who just thought she was adorable.

\---

It was game night, and Maggie was nervous, no actually she was petrified. This was different than meeting any of her ex's friends, this was Alex and so she was meeting her family. It seemed like the whole world had landed on her shoulders, there was so much pressure to be accepted and be liked that she stood outside the door to Kara's apartment for 10 whole minutes just staring blankly at the door, her heart feeling as if it were about to jump out of her chest.

Of course she wouldn't tell Alex her fears of meeting her friends, someone had to be strong and from the looks of Alex the other night at the bar she was just as nervous as Maggie was.

So she just stood there tracing the letters '4A' on Kara's door with her eyes, willing herself to relax when the door suddenly flung open.

"Maggie!" Kara squealed in delight, "Why have you been standing out here so long?,You could've just walked in." She giggled knowing full well how nervous Maggie was, she could hear her heartbeat after all.

Maggie seemed frozen when Alex spotted her, so she quickly rushed over placing a quick kiss to her cheek, and guided her inside with her arm around her waist.

Winn and James where sitting in the living room, both sipping at their beers seemingly debating about something that Maggie couldn't hear, but she noticed how Alex's arm fell away quickly as their heads spun around to look their way.

"You know you don't have to do anything you're not ready for, right?" Maggie whispered to Alex.

Alex stared at her, a look of panic on her face. She wanted to introduce Maggie as her girlfriend, but she was scared. She also didn't want Maggie to think she was embarrassed by her so she felt stuck.

"Just do what makes you comfortable, even if that means you introduce me as your friend." Maggie smiled reassuringly at Alex telling her it was okay.

Alex smiled back, she was so glad Maggie was so understanding, but she honesty didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Winn and James weren't really her friends, they were Kara's, and although she had grown to love them like family, she still felt as if she was on the outside looking in. So she decided to keep Maggie a secret for now, to keep her to herself so that she had one person she could lean on, even if it made absolutely no logical sense.

"James, Winn, you guys remember Maggie right?" Alex asked as they joined the boys in the living room, she opted for leaving the word _friend_ out.

"Yeah, yeah, hey how are you?" James smiled brightly.

"I'm good thanks." Maggie responded.

Winn smirked at Alex, before getting up to embrace Maggie in a hug.

Things were going well, everyone was laughing  and having a good time, they opted for charade's even though they were an odd number, but Kara had suggested she just be on both Winn and James' team leaving Alex and Maggie on their own team, and they had all agreed.  

Maggie was gripping her sides as Alex had to act out a monkey and was hoping from one foot to another pretending to scratch under her arms. She knew instantly but decided to pay dumb for a few guesses and then pulled Alex down, laughing out _monkey,_ as Alex fell into her lap.

Kara, Winn and James were shocked when Alex and Maggie won, especially since they hadn't known each other that long. But it seemed as if they could read each other's mind.

\---

Alex left for the bathroom, to wash up after they devoured the 3 boxes of pizza they ordered, well Kara ate most of it but still. Kara asked Winn and James to help her in the kitchen, giving Maggie a much needed break, Kara could tell she was overwhelmed with Alex out of the room, so she helped out and Maggie gave her a grateful smile as they left.

When Alex walked back into the living room she found Maggie sitting alone, head in her hands.

She pushed at Maggie's shoulder's forcing her to lean back into the couch, before she climbed on top of her straddling her hips. She didn't care that if James and Winn were to turn around they would see her because right now her mind was only on one thing, one person.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked gently, playing with Maggie's hair.

Maggie rested her hands on Alex hips, fingertips grazing slightly over the exposed skin poking out the bottom of Alex's shirt, "I'm fine, well better now." She smirked up at the beautiful woman hovering above her, inching closer with every breath.

Alex closed the distance, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Maggie's hands made their way under Alex's shirt and up her back, she reveled in the fact that she could feel Alex's skin erupt in Goosebumps. Alex's hands pulled Maggie closer from behind her neck, fingers in her hair. Maggie's tongue brushed over Alex's lower lip, and she willingly let Maggie in. Their tongue's danced around each other slowly, as Maggie scratched lightly down Alex's back, causing Alex to moaned quietly into her mouth. They were getting to carried away in such a public space but neither of them seemed to care, they were wrapped up solely in each other, and Alex didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted all of Maggie, and for Maggie to have all of her, and she thanked whatever God or higher power that was out there that Kara didn't have the power to read minds because these were thoughts she would really rather not have her sister hear about..

Alex smiled into the kiss, which disturbed the rhythm they had created and Maggie giggled, her hands leaving the underneath of Alex's shirt and running down her thighs. Alex pulled back, resting her forehead against her girlfriends, eyes still closed. Maggie looked at the woman in front of her, her vision a bit blurry due to their proximity, but she could make out all of Alex's faint freckles on her cheeks, the faint scar on the bridge of her nose, that wasn't noticeable unless you were this close, or if you didn't now she had it. Maggie lifted her head to kiss Alex lightly on the nose as she wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her closer into a hug.

James turned around, just as Maggie's lips met Alex's nose and his jaw hit the floor, which prompted Winn to turn around.

"I Knew It!" Winn shouted as if he had won some elaborate bet.

Alex and Maggie turned their heads to the source of the noise, still staying in Maggie's embrace, Alex's cheek coming to rest against Maggie's turned one and just laughed at how Winn looked like a 6 year old on Christmas.  Kara covered her mouth as she giggled at the scene, how Winn seemed so excited, and how Alex seemed so calm.

"Wait you knew?" James questioned still dumbfounded .

"Well I didn't know know, but I suspected." Winn said triumphantly.

James smiled over at the two women on the sofa, " I'm happy for you two. You obviously make each other extremely happy."

"She does." They both answered together, Alex flushed and Maggie hid her face in Alex's neck smiling broadly.

Kara _awwwed,_ and bounced over and wrapped them both in a big hug, followed by James and Winn who just took their seats again.

The evening carried on as if nothing had happened, and Alex felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders for the first time in her life. She was grateful her friends weren't bombarding  them with endless questions, she would eventually tell them everything in time, but she was more than happy to talk about little things, that distract all of them from their everyday lives.

Alex looked around the room at their faces, how they each had smiles painted on, twinkles in their eyes, just exuding happiness, and as she lay there, arms wrapped around her girlfriend, head resting on her shoulder, she had never felt so at peace with the world.

* * *

Come say hi to me on Tumblr, or just give me a follow for updates :) [Agent Dimples](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/) also I'm open to suggestions and prompts so If there's something you want to happen just ask and I'll see what I can do :) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, I've been settling back into uni and had a shit ton of work to do??? like I just got back geezz. haha. Anyway, i hope this was enjoyable and made up for the long wait. Next chapter is either Sanvers first time or and angsty chapter (If you want you can let me know which you'd prefer in the comments or on tumblr) I should just warn you i've never written smut before, so it might just be fluffy sex, but I can try make it more smutty if you'd like, again maybe just let me know??


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have their first time together. It's a little smutty and fluffy. Warning it is a little explicit.

They ended up at Alex's apartment that night, bursting through the door laughing and joking about what had happened.

"Did you see the look on Winn's face when we won?" Alex giggled.

"He looked like he was trying to solve some elaborate math problem."

"Well like I've said before we make a pretty good team Danvers." Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist pulling her into her body as she placed tender kisses down her neck.

Alex revelled in the tenderness, the way Maggie was kissing her skin so softly it was if she were hardly touching her. She sighed as she relaxed completely, it was like every strand of stress were being gently pulled from her body, and she felt all her muscles relaxing. That was till Maggie sucked on her ear lobe, moving her hands down the back of Alex's thighs, scratching her way back up. Nails grating against the fabric of her jeans, and the sound sent a wave of warmth across her skin. She was suddenly very aware of the heat pooling between her thighs.

She kissed Maggie hard, pushing her back until they found they back of her sofa. She lifted her up and settled between her legs.  Alex cupped Maggie's cheeks in her hands as she kissed her soundly.

Maggie did not mind the change of events in the slightest, She loved having Alex wrapped between her legs. Her nails scratching down Alex's sides under her shirt, made the Agent shudder in pleasure.

Maggie needed her, but she was hesitant. What if Alex wasn't ready? Doubts started filling her mind and her hands came to a rest on Alex's hips. She felt lips moving down her jaw, teeth scrapping down her neck until they sank gently into her skin at the base of her collar bone. Her fingers dug into Alex's side, and her head fell back as Alex's tongue slowly traced the path back up, soothing its previous gentle attack.

Maggie felt as if she were on fire, and she bit her lip to suppress a moan as Alex sucked lightly just below her ear. She felt Alex's hands at the hem of her shirt, starting at the bottom. Button after button came undone until Alex pushed the fabric out of the way. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes in case it was a dream.

She felt gentle fingers trace over her newly exposed skin. She felt a bolt of electricity making its way down to her core as Alex's fingers ran softly against the underneath of her bra. She opened her eyes to find Alex staring at her so softly, watching her own fingers as they ran across Maggie's stomach. She watched as Alex's eyebrows shot up as she flexed her stomach muscles under her touch.

Alex couldn't help but stare, it was like a master piece right in front of her. She always appreciated beauty but this was something otherworldly. Maggie's skin was so soft and when her abs flexed Alex felt her thighs quiver.

She looked up to see Maggie watching her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and Alex new for a fact that she had never felt so turned on in her life.

"God, you're so beautiful." Alex looked her right in the eyes, as she tucked a stray strand of hair out of Maggie's face.

Maggie smiled broadly as Alex kissed her, tears stung at her eyes. No one was ever this soft with her, this gentle. People always assumed she didn't like it, that she didn't like being slow and intimate just because of what she did for a living. But Alex, Alex was slow, gentle, loving and something she had never experienced before.

"Are you okay?" It was quiet, barely a whisper. She could her the nerves in Alex's voice. Her eyes were closed as she smiled fully, showing her dimples nodding slowly.

She pulled Alex back into her, lips meeting so softly as they danced around each other.  The need for release was still there, but it felt different. It wasn't just about sex this time, she was craving more. She needed Alex, not just physically. She needed her emotionally, she needed all of her.

Alex took a step backwards, and Maggie's eyes shot opened panicked. The first thing she saw was Alex smiling softly at her, the next was Alex's hand outstretched waiting for hers to join it. She slipped her hand into Alex's and smiled. She felt herself being pulled slightly and she followed as Alex moved towards her bed, ascending the three steps before she turned around and pulled Maggie close to her by her waist.

Maggie wasn't used to not taking the lead, she wasn't used to someone else in control of what was happening. But she was willing to just be there for Alex,  do everything and anything for her, and if that meant letting Alex take her time getting used to this, then that's what she was going to do.

Maggie could see the question in Alex's eyes, and she nodded. Lips met hers passionately, firmly but still so gently as she felt Alex's arm slip around to her back as she lowered her onto the bed.

Alex wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, she got lost in the feeling of Maggie Sawyer beneath her, hands tugging gently in her hair. It was pure bliss, the epitome of peace. They broke apart both breathing heavily, lips swollen, both feeling so cherished by the others gaze.

Alex lifted herself off Maggie so they could move further up the bed, and came to a rest straddling her.

"You seem to like this position Danvers." Maggie teased, smirking up at her girlfriend who just giggled and shook her head, before lifting her own shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. Maggie gaped at the sight, and propped herself up on her elbows. Eyes raking over the body on top of her.

"That seemed to shut you up." Alex teased back, but Maggie only raised her one arm, making sure to place all her weight on her other to keep her up. Her fingers traced from the bottom of Alex's neck down between her breasts, further down grazing gently over her abdomen until they stopped and her eyes were locking with Alex's once again.

She was breathtaking. Maggie sat up looking up at Alex as her hand slipped around to her back undoing her bra. She slipped the straps down Alex's arms never breaking eye contact, telling her that she was safe just through her gaze.  Alex closed the gap, bringing their lips together desperately. Maggie's hands explored Alex's bare back, as her tongue slipped into her mouth, earning a moan from Alex.  

Maggie pulled back only so she could breathe. She took in the view in front of her fully, Alex's bare chest heaving right in front of her. She looked up seeking permission before she did anything, and Alex blushed nodding with childlike enthusiasm. Maggie smiled at her girlfriends excitement. Her hands started low on Alex's sides, scratching gently upwards until she reached the sides of her breasts. Her left hand grazed slightly over one nipple, as her lips planted open  mouth kisses just below her other breast. Her hand enclosed around the one and she squeezed gently. Alex moaned giving Maggie an extra burst of confidence as she took the already hard nub into her mouth sucking lightly. 

Alex's head fell backwards, and Maggie kissed her way across her chest paying the same attention to her other breast.

Alex pulled Maggie's face back up and kissed her. It was sort but meaningful.

Alex took advantage of the fact that they were still sitting and undid Maggie's bra and discarded it somewhere behind her on the floor. The sight was so overwhelming she froze.

Maggie laid back down on the bed, she allowed Alex to take in all of her. She didn't rush her she just waited reassuring her that it was okay.

Alex ran her palms down Maggie's breasts and Maggie bit her lip as her head flung to the side at the contact. She let Alex feel her way around and made sure to make little noises to show Alex what she liked. She wasn't surprised that Alex was a quick study, but she was surprised that Alex was able to pull such a deep moan from her from just sucking on her nipple. That had never happened before. Sure she enjoyed it when a girl kissed and sucked their way across her chest, but never had she moaned like that. It was alarming but all so great at the same time. She loved that Alex was able to make her feel like this.

She flipped them over, Alex who was not expecting it let out a little scream. Maggie laughed into her neck, before making her way down Alex's body kissing and nipping. Making sure she worshiped every part of Alex before kissing her way back up and taking an erect nipple into her mouth and sucking. Alex thought the feeling would never grow old, she had never felt so high on anything.

Maggie made her way back up and hovered above Alex's face.

"Alex," Her voice was lower than usual, raspy and gentle. Alex swooned at the sound. "Can I?"

"Please." She basically whined in response, she was desperate. Maggie kissed her slowly before pulling away and making her way down the bed. She decided to take her jeans off first so Alex wouldn't feel to exposed, before she attentively undid the button to Alex's  jeans and slid the zip down. She pulled the piece of clothing off her girlfriend and ran her hands up soft legs.

Maggie kissed at the hem of Alex's underwear and she squirmed, her desperation growing. Maggie grabbed the hem of her underwear, asking with her eyes to make sure receiving a needy nod from Alex.  She pulled them down and off, turning back to Alex and crawled back up the bed.

"Are you sure?" She needed to make sure, this was Alex's first time with a woman and she wanted to make it perfect.

Alex kissed her deeply, answering her question. "Just tell me if you need me to stop at anytime okay?" Alex nodded. She watched as Maggie smiled brightly before crawling back between her legs. The sight alone was making it increasingly difficult for Alex to control herself.

Maggie could see Alex's desperation between her legs and decided to stop teasing her. She used her fingers first as she ran them through her folds, and Alex let out a shuddering breath. She was soaking wet and Maggie felt the wetness between her own legs grow at the sight. Maggie kissed the outside of Alex's folds giving her chance to stop her. She didn't and Maggie paced a gentle kiss to her clit.

 It felt like a shockwave coursing through her veins when Maggie kissed her there, and she gripped the sheets into tight fists.

Maggie licked hard up the entire length of Alex's centre, stopping as she took her clit into her mouth a sucked gently. Alex's hips bucked up, and Maggie smiled. She flicked her tongue against the bud and heard Alex moan loudly.

She used her tongue, as she teased her opening as her nails scratched up the side of Alex's thighs. Alex was squirming in pleasure, all her senses were on over drive.

Maggie dipped her tongue slowly into Alex, who gasped at the feeling.

Maggie made sure to keep her eyes on Alex, to make sure she was okay. She removed her mouth and Alex whined at the lost of contact, looking down at Maggie who was looking directly into her eyes as she sucked two fingers into her mouth, and Alex's eyes grew bigger.

"Do you trust me?" Maggie asked in a small voice, and Alex smiled and nodded without hesitation. Maggie kept eye contact as she ran her fingers through her folds again before slipping one finger into Alex. Her head fell back into the pillow as Maggie entered her. She moved slowly in and out, being sure to be gentle before she slipped in another finger. Alex arched her back at the sensation, and screamed in ecstasy when Maggie's mouth joined in, sucking on her clit.

She came quickly, coming completely undone. Maggie helped her down from her orgasm slowly, before crawling back up to place a kiss to Alex's forehead.

Alex hummed at the feeling of Maggie's lips on her skin, and how her hair was tickling her face.

"That was-" She took a moment to choose the best word to describe it and she looked up into Maggie's brown eyes.

"Wow, I've never felt anything like that." She smiled.

"Really?" Maggie asked in a small voice.

Alex nodded embarrassed, but Maggie just kissed her.

"There's nothing wrong with that Alex, you know that right?"

"I know," She smiled.

"I'm glad you were my first uh- ah-you know-" She mumbled and them blushed. Maggie giggled down at Alex  then peppered her face with kisses until Alex flipped them over.

Maggie flushed as Alex thigh made contact with her core. It didn't even happen on purpose yet it made her feel as if she were on fire.  Alex lent forward applying more pressure to the part of her that needed it the most  and Maggie gasped.

"What?" Alex asked worried she had hurt the smaller woman.

Maggie didn't know what to do. She looked down to where Alex's thigh met her throbbing centre.

"It's just uh-" She didn't know what to say, " You're uh-"

Alex lent back, the movement causing friction, and Maggie shuddered, bit her lip and close her eyes.

Maggie was still so turned on from tasting Alex, from seeing her body go rigid and then completely relaxed.

"I'm what?" Alex smirked pressing her thigh harder into Maggie. She let out a moan, her hips bucking of their own accord.

She looked at Alex who was still smirking at her and Maggie felt her face flush. She didn't know Alex knew these things.

"What Detective? You can't tell me you thought a scientist wouldn't know exactly the right way to pleasure a beautiful woman." She purred as she once again moved her thigh harder into Maggie.

Maggie spluttered, she was not expecting that. Alex kissed her softly a smile tugging at her lips, she loved seeing Maggie lost for words.

Alex kissed down Maggie's neck,  going painfully slow down her chest before she took one of her nipples in her mouth flicking it slightly with her tongue before sucking. Maggie was panting, she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Alex-" She gasped out as Alex nipped her skin gently on her hip.

"Look I've never done this before so please tell me if I do something wrong-" He voice was raspy and Maggie thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, "There's only so much research can tell you."

Maggie giggled, of course Alex did her research. "Maggie-" She rasped and Maggie groaned just from the sound of her name.

"You're so beautiful." She kissed along the hem of Maggie's underwear before pulling them off completely.

Alex kissed her way along Maggie's inner thigh getting closer to where Maggie needed her.

"Alex you don't have to." She said breathily, she didn't want Alex to feel like she had to reciprocate.

Alex shot up the bed to Maggie, so she could look her in the eyes.

"Maggie I know I don't have too, but I want too. I've wanted this with you for what feels like forever."

Maggie pulled Alex into a deep kiss, she hadn't felt wanted in a long time, but ever since Alex Danvers came into her life, she felt nothing but wanted, cherish, dare she say loved.

When they broke apart Alex looked for conformation to keep going and Maggie squirmed with need.

Alex resumed her position in between Maggie's legs and Maggie couldn't look away. She watched Alex as she tasted her for the first time, the way Alex licked her lips before she dived back in sucking gently on her clit. Maggie who was normally relatively quiet in bed was surprise just how loud Alex got her to be. Pulling moan after moan, gasp after gasp she had her completely undone in a matter of minutes.

Alex helped Maggie ride out the strongest orgasm she had ever had, her body fell limp as a satisfied smile settled on her lips. Alex crawled back up the bed stroking the damp hair off of her face before placing ghost like kisses on her eyelids, her nose and lips. As she pulled away Maggie caught her lips and brought her back in for a tender kiss. She could taste herself on Alex's lips, and she felt an after shook rip its way through her body.

They laid side by side just staring into each other eyes for what seemed like forever. Maggie's arm was draped across Alex's waist drawing circles on her lower back.

"You're so beautiful." Alex broke the silence softly.

"You keep saying that." Maggie blushed.

"Yeah I do, you know why?"

Maggie shrugged the smallest of smiles on her lips.

"Because in my 28 years on this planet, and the few others I've visited-" She bragged about the last part, " I've seen many beautiful things, but nothing compares to you. You're absolutely beautiful inside and out Maggie Sawyer." She smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her.

Maggie felt tears roll down her cheeks, she was so happy in this moment. She snuggled into Alex's chest as Alex wrapped her in her arms.

"You're pretty great too Danvers." She joked through her tears.

"Just great?" Alex feigned hurt  as she rubbed Maggie's back soothingly.

"You're great because when I'm in your arms I feel as if it is the only place in the universe I truly belong . You're my home Alex." She nuzzled her face further into Alex chest feeling totally secure. Alex smiled as she felt her own tears roll down her cheeks. She had never felt happier in her life.

Home. Yeah that is what this felt like.

* * *

 

Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like? [Here](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life happened and I just had no time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it though as I tried to write a much longer one than usual. Also this is my first time writing smut so I hope I did an okay job? I kind of wanted to try writing smut for the first time in a different fic, but I really felt as if it were time they progressed in their relationship. I also wanted to do it in this fic as I have a good understanding of the characters and how they are in my story so I felt as if it would be easier to write. Anyway I hope it was enjoyable, please let me know what you guys think. Should I continue writing smut in future chapters or just have it as this one? Also next chapter I'm bring back some angst in the form of jealousy, so who knows how things will progress from there? As always thanks for all the comments and kudos it really makes me want to continue writing this fic. And as always if you have any suggestions maybe future plot lines or just general writing tips it would be highly appreciated. Anyway I hope everyone has a lovely evening and enjoys the new episode of supergirl (2x17) thats only a matter of hours away now.


	15. I need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Supergirl walks or rather flies in on Alex and Maggie having a 'moment'. Angst followed by a little fluff and some flirting.

When Alex woke up she felt completely rested, her body ached in places she never knew she could ache, and a smile graced her lips as she remembered what had happened the night before.  She turned over, arms stretched outwards to wrap around her girlfriends body when she felt an empty bed beside her.

Her eyes shot open and  she sat up searching her apartment with her eyes when she suddenly saw a very naked Maggie Sawyer reaching up to try grab something off a shelf that was a little out of her reach. Alex could not understand her beauty, it was unexplainable. Her skin glowed in the sun light that was seeping into her apartment, her back muscles rippling as she stretched upwards.

Alex didn't believe in God or heaven, she was a scientist after all, but Maggie had her questioning everything she once believed in or rather didn't believe in. There was no way her beauty just stemmed from genetics. Alex was convinced that she had been crafted ever so delicately by some higher power there was just no other explanation.

She got up wrapping the sheets loosely  around her body as she made her way over to the beautiful woman standing in her kitchen. She came up behind her, one hand ghosting over Maggie's abdomen while the other made its way slowly up Maggie's right arm, feeling the soft skin before she grabbed her favourite coffee mug -which she keeps out of harm's way- and placed it on the counter as her lips found Maggie's neck, placing a gentle lingering kiss there.

"Morning." She whispered into her ear, and felt Maggie shiver at the sound.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, you ruined it." Maggie pouted as she turned in Alex's embrace before pecking her quickly on the lips.

By breakfast she meant coffee. She knew Alex never really ate in the mornings, a habit she was trying to get her to break.

"Ruined it huh?" Alex teased as she released her grip on Maggie's hips and took a slow step backwards pretending she was going to leave when Maggie pulled her back.

"Uh uh, no you don't, you're not going anywhere." Maggie slipped her hands under the sheets, arms wrapping around Alex pulling her in closer.

Alex lifted the sheet from around her and brought Maggie under it with her as she pushed her back into the counter. Lips met her pulse as she felt Maggie nip at her skin between her teeth. She felt her breast being squeezed gently, and she moaned.

"Turn around." Alex commanded her eyes dark, and Maggie gulped as she instantly spun around.

Alex pushed into her from behind, giving Maggie the ends of the sheet to hold as her hands made their way  across every part of skin that was in reach.

Maggie gripped the sheet hard in her fists and she held onto the counter for support. Alex hadn't even touched her anywhere close to where she really wanted her, but she felt breathless. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Alex's naked body was pushed flush against her back and she could feel each breath the Agent took against her neck as it was being kissed.

Alex moved Maggie's hair across her shoulder as she moved to the other side of her neck, sucking gently, as her  hands grabbed at Maggie's chest suddenly and she sucked in a breath.

Her hands became slightly rougher as Maggie moaned each time she squeezed harder.

\---

Kara was flying over the city, it was peaceful hearing people go about their weekend activities, children laughing as they played in the parks. She stopped by a local coffee shop and grabbed two coffee's making sure one had a double shot of espresso.

She made her way over to her sisters apartment flying carefully with the hot coffee's. She swooped in.

"Hey." She greeted as she landed just inside Alex's apartment only to drop the tray of coffee's in her hands as she saw her sister and Maggie, heard the moan just before they jumped apart, only to get back together as Alex wrapped Maggie in the sheet so she wasn't exposed in front of her baby sister.

Kara put a hand over her eyes, "Rao, I'm so sorry I didn't know that uh- that you-uh."

Maggie watched stunned as Alex just strolled across her apartment completely naked, going to grab a shirt and underwear from her draw. The kryptonian was shielding her eyes but Maggie was still shocked that Alex didn't seem fazed by the hero's sudden appearance, and how she didn't mind stepping out of their joined sheet fully exposed.

Kara was still spluttering apologies and pacing back and forth eyes still covered until Alex just took her hands.

Kara kept her eyes shut tight, "You decent?" She checked.

"Come on, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Alex giggled, it wasn't a frequent occurrence  but they grew up with each other and had both seen more than they wished over the years.

Maggie's stomach dropped at the words, how was Alex flirting and acting so comfortable around this Superhero when she was standing right behind her.  It made her feel sick, she felt hurt, she felt angry.

Maggie made her way across Alex apartment picking up her discarded clothes before going into the bathroom to get dressed. She felt a hot tear hit her cheek as she closed the door. How was she supposed to compete with a superhero? At least she knew Alex hadn't slept with her, but what had they done to warrant Alex being naked. She couldn't think about it, didn't want to. She pulled her jeans up and threw on the remainder of her clothes before wiping under her eyes to get rid of the evidence. She opened the door and made quick work of getting to the front door, seeing Alex release the hero from a hug out of the corner of her eye.

"Maggie? Where you goi-" Alex asked as she saw Maggie open the door.

"I have to go, I'll see you." She managed but her voice cracked at the end before she shut the door and ran out of the building.

Alex ran after her not caring that she was only in a t-shirt, but she was gone.

\---

She closed the door to her apartment, and lent against it. She didn't know what had happened. One minute she was happy with Maggie in her arms and the next Maggie was running out of her door.

"Where's Maggie?" Kara asked as Alex got back.

She sighed, "I don't know, I mean she just took off." She grabbed her phone off of the counter.

**Alex: Hey, are you okay?**

No answer.

**Alex: Maggie what happened?**

No answer.

**Alex: Maggie?**

**Alex: Is everything okay?**

**Alex: Maggie please answer your phone.**

It had been two hours of texting and calling, trying to get a hold of her. Nothing. She was starting to panic.

"I'm sure she's fine Alex." Kara tried reassuring her sister but to no luck.

"I just don't know what happened, everything was perfect before-"

"Before I got here." Kara supplied softly, with a small smile.

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Alex seemed shocked at Kara's words.

"Alex it's fine, She stormed out of here just after I arrived. I don't know if she was embarrassed or what but she always seems uncomfortable around me, as Supergirl I mean."

"Do you think she knows about you being my sister? Do you think she's upset I haven't told her?" Alex looked like a hurt puppy begging for anything Kara could give her to dull the ache in her heart.

"I'm not sure," Kara bit her lip in thought, "But if you want to tell her you have my permission." She took Alex by the shoulders smiling gently.

Alex nodded reaching for her phone which she discarded on the table, and used the software Winn had installed on it in order for her to track any number at any time. She input Maggie's number and waited for the trace.

"She's at a coffee shop downtown." Alex's brow furrowed, why was she so far away.

\---

She ran out her apartment shrugging on her leather jacket as she went. She sped across town on her motorcycle not wanting Maggie to have left by the time she got there. Thankfully she hadn't.

She walked in and noticed Maggie staring into a coffee cup, playing with her hands around the rim. She looked shaken, and Alex approached attentively.

"Maggie?" She about whispered.

Maggie without even raising her head answered, "What?"

"Maggie please talk to me. What happened?"

"What happened? Are you serious?" She looked up, and Alex felt her stomach clench as she saw how cold her eyes seemed.

She didn't know what to do, "Maggie, please just talk to me." She sat down opposite Maggie and reached across the table to take her hands but they were pulled away to the safety of Maggie's lap.

They sat in silence for 2 minutes. Alex kindly declined the offer of coffee form the waitress who kept looking at Maggie a little too much for comfort. She waited for anything from Maggie until she spoke up looking directly at her.

"I just don't understand." She spoke quietly, her voice shaking as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Understand what?" Alex responded softly, her hands landing in front of Maggie.

"Please just tell me the truth Alex?" She begged.

"I need to know."

Alex was confused, "Truth about what Maggie?" Again her voice was soft.

"About you and Supergirl, and why she has seen you na-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she felt her stomach flip and she felt sick.

Alex's eyebrows shot up in realization, an she couldn't help but start laughing. She always seemed to do that when she was uncomfortable and picturing what Maggie had suggested, she felt way more than uncomfortable.

"Why are you laughing?" She snapped, her hands landing back on the table with force. This was not funny.

"Wait-" Alex paused trying to contain her laughter, " You think Supergir and I are...?" She couldn't finish the question as she stopped laughing.

Maggie sat quietly, eyebrow quirked up, her eyes and heart guarded.

"Maggie..." Alex chuckled shaking her head lovingly as her eyes looked down to Maggie's hands.  She reached across the table taking them in hers.

"Supergirl and I are not..." Her faced scrunched up at the thought, "We grew up together." She supplied hoping Maggie would catch on.

Maggie's eyebrows knitted together in thought, her mind was not helping her, all her years as a detective and now was the time it decided to shut off.

"She's my sister." Alex whispered in case anyone was listening to their conversation.

Maggie's faced blanched, her eyes growing to the size of golf balls as everything fell into place.

"Kara is S-" Her mouth formed a silent 'o' shape as she sheepishly started giggling finally understanding why Alex found the idea so amusing.

Alex rubbed soft circles with her thumb to Maggie's knuckles as she smiled softly, happy that Maggie finally knew, and that she was finally smiling again.

The waitress came over again to re-fill Maggie's cup but she stopped her, " Uh , no thanks. I'm done." She smiled up at the woman who seemed to blush.

"Uh, okay. Well if you ever in need of good coffee with cute staff you know where I'll be." She flirted sending a wink Maggie's way and Alex tensed.

She stood up quickly, no one was going to flirt with her girlfriend like that right in front of her without knowing what they were up against.

She felt a hand on her lower arm turning her around. Her eyes landed on her girlfriend standing in front of her.

"She's not worth it Danvers." Maggie smirked before she pulled Alex down into her by the cuff of her jacket. Their lips met and Alex felt all her frustration for the waitress vanish.  When they parted Alex noted the crestfallen expression on the waitress' face from the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smirk.

"You're mine." She whispered into Maggie's lips, which instantly raised in the corners.

Alex panicked, " I didn't mean to sound possessive- I- I just meant that- I meant that -" She was cut off with another kiss, it was brief, but this time it was deeper as hands pulled her in from behind her head, her hands landing on Maggie's waist.

"You're mine too, Danvers." Maggie smirked into her lips, before pecking them again. She took Alex's hand and dragged her out the coffee shop.

"Where are we going?" Alex chuckled as she followed the smaller woman.

"I don't know about you," Maggie tugged on the collars of Alex's leather jacket bringing her in close, " But I was planning on going somewhere where I could show _you_ just how mine you are." She flirted biting her lip and Alex felt her knees go weak, and nodded animatedly.

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr [Here](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this week has been a lot better in terms of time. I could finally write yay! Anyway As always thank you for all the kudos and comments I really do appreciate it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Jealous Alex and Maggie but don't worry I have plans for more jealousy coming up with Maggie and a certain character from last season... Its a very loose plan so If you want to suggest who comes back I will write around that character, but I do have one in mind that I think could be quiet fun to bring out some Badass qualities again.


	16. An Agent, A detective and an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! levels of Homophobia but it has a happy ending. 
> 
> Alex runs into Max on a crime scene, and trouble begins.  
> Cute fluff before and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on the last chapter, I teased that this would bring up some more jealousy with Maggie. I headed in that direction but i found more inspiration going in a different direction. I hope it is alright :) Sorry x

They crashed through Maggie's front door, lips locked and hands roaming hungrily. Maggie paused briefly, surprised at how Alex didn't seem to mind their current pace. She was still new to all of this, but before Maggie could think too much about it, she found herself being lifted up in strong arms and being seated on her kitchen counter. Her hands instinctively made their way into Alex's hair playing with the silky strands. 

"You okay?" Alex paused noticing how Maggie hesitated a second ago.

"I'm good Danvers," She smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend who was settled between her legs.

"You just caught me off guard."

"Is this not okay?" Alex removed her hands from Maggie's hips, dropping them down to the counter. 

"Alex it's more than okay," she pulled her in pecking her lips quickly, "As long as your okay with it, and if I'm not, I'll tell you alright?" She played with the ends of Alex hair as she watched a small smile grace her girlfriends lips. 

"So if I were too," She ran her hands up her thighs settling back around her waist, "I dunno," She bit her lip in thought and Maggie's head fell back as she grumbled something about not being able to handle the sight of Alex biting her lip when she was cut off with warm lips on her neck, sucking gently, kissing their way up to her ear lobe. Her hands gripping into Alex hair as she held her close. 

"Do something like that?" She whispered into Maggie's ear. 

"Mmmhhh, yeah you can do something like that." She giggled at her silly girlfriend. 

Alex nestled her head into Maggie's shoulder and tightened her grip around her waist, "I'm sorry I lied to you about Kara." 

"I get it, it wasn't your secret to tell." She wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders returning her hug.

"I'm still sorry."

"I'm not going to lie I was a little jealous." 

"You have nothing to be jealous about, there's no one I'd rather be with." A tender kiss was placed onto Maggie's jaw and she smiled.

"Good," She teased, "Because as you so eloquently put it earlier 'your mine'" She kissed her temple before Alex pulled away with a sarcastic laugh. 

"Ha ha, but as I remember it, you were going to show me something." She challenged.

"Ah, indeed." Maggie exclaimed playfully, " What was It I was going to do again Agent?" She feigned ignorance. 

"I'm fairly sure you remember Detective." She flirted back, eyes flicking to the lips in front of hers. 

Maggie grabbed at Alex's collar pulling her in closer.

They were interrupted before their lips met by Alex's phone buzzing in her back pocket, and she mouthed an apology as she put the device to her ear.

"Danvers." She answered stepping out her embrace with Maggie and walking away slightly as she ran her hand through her hair. 

"I'll be right there." She hung up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Alex quickly pecked her lips in a chaste kiss before she shrugged on her leather jacket and made her way out of Maggie's apartment. 

\---

When she got to the crime scene, she was confused as to why she was called in. There was no present threat, or alien nearby that she could see at least. Only a giant circular burn pattern on the far wall of the warehouse. As she got closer she saw a hole about the size of penny which went all the way through the cement and out to the other side. 

"What happened here?" 

"We were hoping you could tell us, the burn pattern would suggest a much larger hole than what is present." 

"You thinking Alien weaponry?" 

"Seems likely, Whatever did this left a chemical signature that does match any known chemicals in our system." The agent responded. 

Alex nodded as she pulled on her work gloves and crouched down to examine some of the debris from the blast, but there wasn't much to look at.

"What's behind this wall?" She looked up to the Agent questioningly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Agent Danvers." She knew that voice, hated the way in sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. The last time she saw him she had held his hand in a life and death situation, she remembered how she hated the feeling of his clammy hand in hers. She shook the memory from her mind and stood up, spinning around to face the man who undoubtedly was wearing a cocky smile. 

"Maxwell Lord," She forced out, "Let me guess, this is your building." She motioned around her before her hands landed back on her hips. 

Max preened before stepping closer, a smug grin on his lips and Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

“Agent Danvers are you not happy to see me?” He asked feigning shock as he took another step closer.  
  
Alex stood her ground, even though all she wanted to do was take several steps backwards and away from Lord.  
  
\----  
Maggie arrived at the crime scene after receiving a phone call from her chief informing her of the same crime scene that Alex had rushed off too.  
  
She leaned against a far wall, her arms crossed against her chest, as she watched her girlfriend talking to a man in a nice suit, she laughed quietly when she saw Alex roll her eyes at him, but tensed as she watched him step closer. She could read his body language from across the warehouse.  
  
\---  
  
Alex laughed at Max, " No can't say that I am."

Maggie pushed herself off the wall and slowly made her way closer to the pair, she heard Max's laugh and flinched at the sound, this guy was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, Agent Danvers, I know you missed me."

Alex rolled her eyes for what seemed the umpteenth time in the last couple of minutes, "Actually your right, I did miss you,"

Max's smug smile returned to his face. Alex continued, "I missed slamming your big head into things." She smirked as his smile faded and her looked taken aback. Maggie smiled at Alex's comment before reaching the two.

"Agent Danvers." She greeted professionally, smiling slightly for only Alex to see.  
  
"Detective." Alex replied with a flirty smile.

Maggie smiled brighter, before turning to Max, "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD." She outstretched her hand, which Max took, turned over and kissed.

Alex felt her blood boil, and her gaze hardened on Max.

"Pleasure to meet you Detective, but may I ask why you are here? I mean doesn't Agent Danvers and her team have everything covered?" He chose a neutral approach in case the detective did not know of the DEO.

"Actually Maggie is my partner."

"Oh, excellent. Well I'll never complain to having another pretty face around." He smiled thinking what he said was charming, although Maggie felt like showing him how much more she is than a pretty face by shoving him into the nearest wall, but she kept her composure.

"So the FBI and NCPD working together, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah well we are, so are you gonna be useful and tell us what's behind the wall?" Maggie put her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, feisty I like it," Max winked.

"Well?" Alex pushed on, she was losing her patience with him.

"Well there's nothing behind the wall now, it's been stolen." He averted his attention back to the Agent.

"What has?" She questioned.

"It was something I've been working on since the last time we saw each other." He looked Alex up and down.

"What was it?" Maggie interrupted trying to get back on topic before she punches the guy in front of her.

"Well after myriad I created a device similar to the one I wore,"

"The one that blocked the signal and stopped you from being affected?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes exactly." Max preened, sending a smile towards Alex.

"Similar? How so?" Maggie pushed on.

"Pardon?"

"You said you created something similar, does that mean there was something different to this device?" Maggie questioned, she thought he would be better at answering simple questions being a genius.

"Right," He clapped his hands together, "It's similar in the means that it can block any signal I wish, except on a much larger scale. Instead of having a singular head piece which only protects the person wearing it, this would have been able to protect the whole city."

"Yeah as long as you don't use it against National City." Alex snarled.

"Still don't trust me Agent Danvers?" He feigned hurt, placing his hand on his chest.

"After you tried to kill my sister?" Alex took a step closer, her eyes darkened, "No Max, I don't trust you."

"I thought I was protecting the City, not all aliens can be trusted." He defended.

Maggie was shocked, she didn't expect Max to know about Kara or who she was.

"Yeah well, same speaks for humans." Alex settled.

"So, This device, how big was it? I mean by looking at the size of the hole in the wall, it couldn't have been very big." Maggie tried once more to get the conversation back on track.

"Actually the device was quiet large, about the size of a small car. It was sealed in behind that wall, no access besides me," He stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall before it opened up to reveal an empty room.

It was like something out of Harry Potter, and Maggie was fascinated. Having read all the books as she grew up as an escape from reality.

"See?" Max turned around.

"So your saying you are the only one who has access to open that room? So technically you could have staged this whole thing to look like a robbery." Alex spoke up.

"I could have, yes. But I didn't, records can prove that this room hasn't been opened in the last three weeks." He spoke confidently.

"The burn, was it made by alien weaponry?" Maggie turned her question to Alex.

"Yes, that's what the evidence suggests." She replied.

"So considering the device is about the size of a car, and the room hasn't been opened in weeks, are we to presume the device was stolen through a hole the size of a penny?"

"I guess, I mean we don't really have much to go on." Alex shrugged.

"Okay, so we are talking alien, therefore it could have been something similar to a shrink ray, or a teleportation device," Maggie listed off a couple of ideas, biting her lip, "Or it could have been something that just deletes matter from existence." Her face lit up.

Alex smiled at her with a hint of amusement in her eyes, "What?" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing, it's just uh," She giggled, "You're such a dork."

"And you're a nerd," Maggie pushed Alex's shoulder lightly, "But that's not what is important right now." Her smile was wide, dimples on display at the light banter.

"I think Detective Sawyer is onto something." Max piped up.

"You're right, those are all viable options." Alex concluded.

"Could the device be used to send out a harmful signal?" Maggie questioned.

"I suppose, it would be as simple as changing the command from block to emit." Max answered truthfully.

"Great," Alex huffed, her fingers resting on the bridge of her nose. "We should go, see if we can figure this out." She looked to Maggie, who nodded in response. She ordered the other agents to finish up and get everything back to the DEO as soon as possible.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Max asked.

"You've done enough already." Alex responded as she started to walk past him, but was stopped as her grabbed her wrist.

"Alex, I'm trying to help, trying to do the right thing. I've changed."  
Alex laughed, "Changed? Seriously Max, you expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"Let me prove it to you, have dinner with me again and you'll see."

Maggie's mind froze on the word again, Alex had been to dinner with this jerk before, and she felt sick.

Alex pulled her arm from his grip, "There's no way I'm going to dinner with you Max."

"Oh come on, I'm a catch and you now it!" His voice louder than before.

"A catch for anyone who can actually tolerate you, maybe." Alex responded coldly.

"Come on Detective Sawyer, please tell her to reconsider." He turned his attention to Maggie.

"I'm not telling Alex," She made a point to say her name, "To do anything she doesn't want to do." She stepped closer to Alex on instinct.

"You know what," He turned around, "She's not even worth it." Circling again to face them.

"Excuse me?" Maggie stepped forward, her fists in tight balls. Alex was worth everything to her.

"How about you Detective? Why don't you join me for dinner and then tell Alex how I've changed?" He smiled wryly, looking the small detective up and down quickly.

"I'm going to have to say no." She took another small step forward so she was directly in front of Alex.

"Why? Good looking, smart and rich not your type?"

"No," She pondered, "The fact that you're an asshole, ignorant and a man is what makes you 'not my type' " She air quoted.

"Alex you should be careful, I hear the 'gays'" He jazz handed, "are predatory beings." He narrowed his eyes on Maggie.

Alex felt a hand grasp her wrist softly, she instantly knew it was Maggie telling her not to respond.

"Are you always this charming?" Maggie quipped sarcastically.

"Shut it Dyke! I wasn't talking to you."

Alex stepped forward, telling Maggie its fine by just a look.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." She growled, her eyes dark with anger.

"Alex, it's fin-"

"No Maggie, it's not!" She turned to face her, "He doesn't get to talk to you like that, you've had to put up with it your whole life. You don't deserve it, no one does."

Maggie felt a hot tear run down her cheek before Alex softly wiped it away before turning around again.

"You don't get to speak like that to her, you have no right." She stared into Max's eyes only to see him smile smugly.

"I'm not the one in the wrong here Agent Danvers, she's the one whose fucked up." He gestured to his head as if to say she has something wrong in her head.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay." She said through gritted teeth.

"You so easily stand up for her, why? She's a freak!"

"I'm not standing up for her, I know that she could have handled you all on her own. She doesn't need me to protect her, she's tough and strong. I'm doing this because she shouldn't have to stand up to you, she's been standing up to people like you her whole life." She felt a hand slip into hers with a small squeeze. "She doesn't deserve any of the hate she has gotten in her life, because she is the kindest and most selfless person I know, she puts others before herself. Protects those who can't protect themselves, is there for the people who need her. After everything she has been through in her life she is still able to do these things, still able to be a good person. She's my best friend, so no I'm not standing up for her, I'm just not letting her go through this alone. Again." She looked over at Maggie to see her smiling through her tears, and squeezed her hand.

"Careful Alex, people are going to start thinking you're one of them." His smile was condescending.

"So what if they do?" She challenged.

"It's not something you want people to believe." He put it simply.

"And why's that?"

"Because it's not true! Your normal, so why have people think you're not?"

"Oh right, I forgot Maxwell Lord, certified genius knows everything, of course he knows me after seeing me only a handful of times, and going to dinner once, which I'll have you know wasn't even a proper date, I only agreed to that so we could investigate you."

"Come on Alex, he's not worth it." Maggie tugged on her hand trying to get them to leave.

"Yeah Alex, take your dyke and get her out of my face." He spat.

Before Alex could respond, Maggie's fist collided with his cheek. She shoved him into the closest wall hard, twisting his arm around his back.

"How does it feel to be beat by a dyke?" She whispered coldly in his ear before pushing him to the floor. He grabbed his nose which had started bleeding.

Maggie stumbled backwards into Alex who placed steady hands on her hips to stabilize her.

"You're right that is fun."

"Damn, I think you do that better than me." Alex placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Finally found something I'm better than you at." She giggled.

"I said think Sawyer, doesn't mean you are." She teased.

"Yeah but your extremely smart, any thoughts of yours are normally factually correct, with multiple references or evidence to back it up so I think your assessment was accurate." She grinned upwards pecking Alex on the lips before starting to walk out of the warehouse.

Alex phoned the DEO requesting to be taken off the case due to personal issues, and was assured that another Agent would take over, as long as she reported everything she had found out the next day.

  
Alex caught up to her quickly, placing her arm around Maggie's shoulder as they left the building.

"Yeah okay, I'll give you that one Sawyer."

Maggie smiled brightly at Alex, who returned the gesture.

"I love your smile." She leaned over kissing the top of Maggie's head.

"Well that's good." She teased.

"Why?" Alex stopped and tilted her head.

"Because you make me happy," She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, "So you are going to be seeing a lot of it." She smiled up at the woman who was making her the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

"Good," Alex blushed and lent down kissing Maggie gently, "I only want you to be happy, you deserve to be."

"I am." She reassured her, "So you're place or mine? I'm thinking pizza, beer and cuddling."

Alex smiled, "I have a bigger couch so my place?"

"Don't hate on my couch Danvers, it would just mean we would have to cuddle closer but if you want to spread out and be all the way on the other side of your couch then fine."

"Fine, your place it is."

"You sure? I mean I wouldn't want to persuade you into doing anything you don't want to do." She teased as she started walking away towards her car.

"Maggie Sawyer get your butt in your car and go home so I can meet you there and cuddle you on your tiny couch!" Alex responded playfully, before mounting her motorbike.

"Can't wait!" Maggie shouted back.

* * *

Follow me on tumblr [here](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/) if you want to x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. I didn't mean for it to take this long. Honestly I have been writing this chapter since I posted the last one, but I lost inspiration and got writers block. Who knew all I needed was an exam tomorrow that I haven't studied for to give me the inspiration i needed, FML. (Wish me luck I'm going to need it LOL). Hope this wasn't too hurtful or triggering (Max's part) it wasn't my intention for it to go that far, but I kinda wanted him to get his ass kicked so... Also sorry for changing direction slightly, if you still want jealous Maggie or Alex I will bring it back in maybe two chapters, got some fluff coming up in the next chapter. Just let me know :) Also thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I really appreciate them x. Also i'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted as I am in the middle of exams so I have to study but who knows this was created out of stress so I guess we will see haha. If you have any suggestions or just things you might like to see happen you can either leave it in the comments or you can message me on tumblr :) Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	17. Nothing wrong with loving you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has an emotional time dealing with what happened with Max, and the things he said. Maggie helps her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait. This is a follow up from the previous chapter, which I posted a while ago, so please if you feel the need go back and refresh your memory. Certain things from the last chapter are talked about in this one so a refresher may be best. IDK only if you want lol :)

At a stoplight, Alex pulled out her phone and sent off a text.

**A: Going to have a quick shower and change. see you soon x**

**M: You know you could've showered here and borrowed something...**

**A: Your clothes don't fit me properly :p**

The light turned green and she turned the corner and headed for her apartment building, parking her bike before looking at her phone.

**M: I'm not that much shorter than you Danvers! <3**

**A: Short enough ;) <3**

She made it up the stairs to her door, making her way inside as she started taking off the layers that felt as if they were suffocating her.

**M: Bring clothes for tomorrow. You're sleeping here!**

**A: Yes Ma'am ;)**

**M: Now hurry up! I miss you x**

Alex smiled at the last text message as she threw the last of her clothing in the hamper before putting her phone on the sink and hopping into the shower.  She sighed as the hot water ran down her body, she added soap and washed her body thoroughly, but she still felt uneasy. She washed her hair hoping it would help, but it didn't. She wasn't sure when her tears joined the water, or if she were crying at all. she couldn't be sure. She had never experienced anything like that before, she couldn't believe someone could be that hateful, and Maggie had had to go through that multiple times throughout her life.

The thought of Maggie got her to finish up, and she dried herself up before grabbing her phone and heading to her bedroom. She dried her hair and put on her most comfortable sweatpants and a loose shirt, before throwing some clothes in a bag.

She was grabbing her keys when her phone chimed.

**M: Don't know if you are on your way yet or not, but I'm going to shower. I left the spare key under the mat, in case I don't answer x**

**M: P.S I stopped and bought beer on my way home, and we will order when you get here. so no need to bring anything x**

**M: P.P.S except you're beautiful face x**

**Alex waited for another text before she replied.**

**A:  You're cute! I'm leaving now be there soon so make it quick xx**

\---

As Alex arrived she decided to just use the key under the mat and get it back inside safely, she unlocked the door and made her way inside. She heard the shower still running and decided she should make herself known.

"Hey Mags." She shouted.

"Hey, I'll be out in a minute!" She heard come back.

"Take your time!"

\---

A few minutes later Maggie appeared from the bathroom, a towel covering her body, and one which she was using to dry her hair.

"Hey." She smiled at the view of Alex, who had made herself comfortable on her couch.

"Kind of wish I showered here now." Alex stated once she looked up from the magazine she had been using to occupy herself. Her mouth started to go dry at the sight of  Maggie in a towel.

"I offered." Maggie teased before leaning over the back of the couch kissing Alex hello.

"Next time you'll definitely need to be sharing your shower."

"Oh really?" Maggie responded sarcastically before heading to her room to change.

Alex laughed and went back to reading up on the latest scientific discovery, which she could pick out all the inaccuracies while she waited for Maggie to return.

\---

After drying her hair as best she could, she threw on her pyjama shorts and her biggest hoodie and went back to the living room.

"Same as always?" She asked as she picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Duh." Alex replied and Maggie shook her head affectionately before talking to someone on the other end of the line.

"Foods ordered." Maggie said as she placed two beers on the coffee table.

"Perfect." Alex grabbed her by the waist, making her fall backwards onto the couch.

"Alex!" Maggie squealed in shock before rolling over to face her girlfriend.

"What? I was promised cuddles and you have been keeping me waiting." Alex pouted playfully.

Maggie nuzzled into Alex's chest, wrapping her arms around her middle, "You're cute."

Alex raised her eyebrows playfully as Maggie moved her head to look at her, "I'll have you know that I am adorable." She mocked being hurt.

"Not going to dispute that fact." Maggie lent up to place a small kiss on Alex's nose, before snuggling back down.

"I got you something," Alex leant over and pulled two pink flowers from under the couch and placed them in front of her girlfriends face.

Maggie sat up slightly letting Alex do the same before she put the flowers to her nose and smelled them.

"They’re beautiful." She exclaimed.

"It's called an Aster," Alex looked at the flowers, while Maggie looked up into her eyes while she continued, "It symbolises patience, a love of variety, elegance and daintiness."  

She connected her eyes with Maggie, "It reminds me of you, of us. How you've been so patient with me being new to all this, how you handle certain situations so well even when they are hurtful, how you're so small but so brave." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that small." Maggie playfully nudged her shoulder, "It reminds me of our relationship, and how we not a ‘typical couple’ “ She air quoted, “but our love is still just as beautiful.”

Maggie felt tears stream down her face as she looked at Alex, she had never felt happier, "Thank you." Was all she could manage to say before swallowing her words.

Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks, and Maggie kissed her slowly, softly, lingering in the moment as long as she could.

Maggie nuzzled her head under Alex's chin as she twirled the flowers in her hands as Alex played with her hair.

They laid in silence just existing with one another for a while before the doorbell rang.

Maggie got up to go pay for the food as Alex put the flowers in some water.

They talked as the ate, laughing and joking around to try make their day a little less dark, a little less sad.

“Do you think this world will ever accept difference?” Alex piped up during a lull in their conversation.

“What do you mean?”

“Every single one of us on this planet is different, by looks, genetics, social upbringing, likes and dislikes, and we have somewhat accepted that but there are things some people still don't accept and punish people for things they cannot control.”

“Babe, is this about what Lord said?”

“Sort of... It's not just him Maggie, loads of people share his views, And I'm not just talking about sexuality. Racism, all types of discrimination that people suffer from every day because of something they can't change. I just don't understand why people can intentionally care so little for someone based on who they are.”

“Come here,” Maggie pulled Alex to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Some people are just closed minded and yes it sucks but there's not much we can do about it but ignore their opinions, What Lord said and what people think of us or of other people doesn't matter because as long as we know we are good people who don't victimize people for who they are then I'm good. There's nothing wrong with loving someone and there is definitely nothing wrong with loving you.” She placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head, as Alex felt a tear run down her cheek.

“I love you, Alex, so much it’s terrifying.”

“You love me?” Alex looked up.

“With every little piece of my heart.”

“I love you too.” She placed a soft kiss to Maggie's lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They laid in silence cuddling into each other, feeling each other's warmth radiate through them. It felt so comfortable, so safe. Like nothing else mattered in the world apart from them in this moment.

“Alex?” Maggie spoke up quietly.

“Mmm?” She hummed in response.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For what you said earlier to Max. The thing about not standing up for me but rather not letting me go through that alone again. It really meant a lot to me. So Thank you.” Maggie nuzzled into Alex’s neck breathing in her scent.

“I meant what I said Maggie. You're no longer alone alight?” She pulled Maggie's chin up by one finger until she was looking her in the eyes. “You’re so important to me, I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

She placed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead before being pulled down by the collar of her t-shirt to meet soft lips.

* * *

You can follow me on Tumblr if you'd like [here x ](http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the long long wait, Not going to lie, I had fallen into a bit of a lull with writing this story, as well as being overloaded with work for school. So my apologies. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, hope everyone enjoys season 3 despite the 'rumours' around Sanvers. [which I hope are false but who knows]. And again thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my fic, to those who comment and leave kudos thank you for making my day a little brighter, they really do mean a lot to me. Have a wonderful week further xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and if you are enjoying it so far ;)
> 
> Agent-Dimples1998 over on tumblr come say hi:)


End file.
